Akatsuki's New Medic
by Jonanner Face
Summary: Akatsuki need a new medic and they hear about a pink haired kunoichi that would fit the job. Deisaku
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Ch 1

Sakura Haruno, age sixteen. Walking alone she could only think about her shift at the hospital later that evening. She had no idea where she was going but she felt she should get some fresh air before she became stuck in the stuffy hospital rooms tending to bloody patients

"Hey Sakura, wait up!" a blushing Naruto ran up to meet his teammate. He stood before her smiling from ear to ear. "Sakura would you like to go get some ramen with me later tonight?" the blond ninja asked, hope filling his pleading eyes.

"Sorry Naruto I have to work late at the hospital tonight. Tsunade-sama said so." Naruto's smile turned up upside down.

"Aw, come on Sakura-chan you can ditch Granny Tsunade for one night can't ya?" Naruto looked at Sakura waiting for the answer he wanted. Sakura sighed.

"Naruto it's not that simple. A group of Anbu have returned from a "b" ranked mission and most are obviously injured." She turned to walk away but Naruto's hand on her shoulder stopped her from proceeding.

"Pleeeeeease!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura merely brushed his hand off of her shoulder and continued her walk.

"Sorry Naruto" she said waving goodbye to him, though not even turning around. A dejected Naruto was left alone on the street.

-Later at the Hospital-

Sakura was tending to one of the Anbu men who had just been brought in. His major injuries were a punctured lung and a gaping wound on his side which she had bandaged heavily.

"I'm leaving for the night are you sure you'll be fine on the night shift?" the Hokage stood in the door way.

"I'm sure I can manage Tsunade-Shishou" Sakura looked up from her patient to smile at her former teacher. Tsunade had taught her almost everything that she knew.

"Alright then, goodnight Sakura" Tsunade left Sakura to her work. Sakura began to work on the man's lung. Her hands began to glow green as she placed them on the male's chest.

-one hour later-

Sakura's eyes were slowly closing.

"No, I mustn't… sleep…" she thought. Her eye lids grew heavy as she drifted off to sleep. CRASH!! Sakura suddenly woke up to the sound of breaking glass. She looked at the time. 2:30 am . When she tried to sit up she found it difficult for the man she had been healing before she fell asleep on had an arm over her. She glanced at his face only to see that he look happy to be in that awkward position.

"Pervert…" she whispered under her breath as she pushed his arm off her. She grabbed a kunai and staggered to the door, still half asleep. She pressed her ear against the wall and stayed as quiet as she could manage. Footsteps! She heard footsteps!

'Its probably the medic-nin coming to take over for me.' Sakura thought. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. What she saw was far from a medic nin. Two dark figures stood in front of her. She could only see their silhouettes. One was tall and had a high ponytail. The other was shorter and seemed to have spiky hair and some sort of mask concealing his face. Both were wearing long cloaks with white lined red clouds on them.

"Akatsuki!" she hissed under her breath. The two shadows moved into the light. Sakura now could see their details. The one with the high ponytail had long blond hair, blue eyes, and looked very feminine, the other was in fact wearing an orange mask and his hair was dark brown. Sakura began to focus chakra into her fists.

"So she's familiar with the Akatsuki, yeah?" the blond Akatsuki member said. Sakura was taken back by the deep voice. Her face must have looked weird because the shorter one began to laugh.

"What's with the face yeah?" the blond asked hitting the shorter one on the head with his fist.

"I thought that you were a woman!" She giggled. Sakura was definitely not in her right mind because that last comment made the he-she enraged.

"THAT IS IT! Tobi, outta my way! I'm gonna blow her up, yeah!" he snarled. Instead of getting out of the way so his teammate could blow Sakura up, Tobi ran over and gave Sakura a bear hug. Sakura was taken back by this. HE WAS A S-CLASS CRIMINAL HUGGING HIS ENEMY!

"Please don't hurt her Deidara-sempai! Tobi thinks she's pretty!" Tobi cried! Sakura pried the boy off of her and backed up.

"TOBI YOU MORON! Fine, I won't blow her up because I'm feeling considerate. Just let me be the one to knock her out, yeah"

"WHO SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO LET YOU KNOCK ME OUT!!" Sakura ran toward the man fists raised. She thrust them at his chest but all she hit was smoke. Deidara reappeared behind the girl and placed a kunai to her throat.

"I said so! Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way yeah?"

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura argued, struggling to break free.

"You coming with us back to the Akatsuki lair wither you like it or not yeah" Deidara hit her in the back of her neck with his free hand, and everything went black for the young kunoichi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 2**

Emerald eyes opened to a blue sky. Sakura sat up and looked around suddenly realizing that she wasn't in the hospital anymore, nor was she even on the ground .Only then did she notice that she was bound at the wrists and ankles. She turned her head around to look over her shoulder.

"Yah!" Sakura screamed as she came face to face with the Akatsuki member wearing the orange mask.

"You're pretty when you sleep" Tobi exclaimed. Sakura blushed ever so slightly at that comment. She would have blushed a more obvious shade of red if the person she was talking to was not a s-class criminal.

"Where am I?!" Sakura demanded. She was trying her best to break the ropes that kept her from murdering them.

"You're flying on one of my beautiful pieces of art yeah!" Deidara explained.

Sakura looked down over the edge of the clay bird, the trees looked like broccoli. Shrinking back to the center of the bird, she gulped. How she hated heights.

"Let me go this instant!" Sakura insisted, glaring daggers at the two men.

"No can do. We need you back at the lair, yeah." Deidara bent down so that he was looking eye to eye with the snarling Sakura. "Besides, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be out in the cold cruel world without a good strong man by your side, yeah!" Deidara smirked

"Such a sexist comment coming from a man that is gender confused himself" Sakura laughed to herself. Deidara looked as if he was going to rip her head off. Suddenly Tobi screamed.

"We're here!" the boy pointed his finger at a massive rock. Deidara stood back up and made a few hand signals suddenly a small passage way appeared.

"This is our stop yeah! Deidara grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her into his arms, bridal style.

"H-hey put me down!" Sakura shouted. Swiftly Deidara leaped from the flying bird, still holding her. The pink haired kunoichi clung to the Akatsuki member for dear life. She had her arms around his neck and her body press up against his in a most comprimising position. The bird minimized as Tobi jumped from its back. After what seemed like forever to Sakura, they finally landed.

"You know you can stop clinging to me now yeah" Sakura looked up from Deidara's chest. She then glanced up at the man's face, he was smirking. She blushed a light shade of pink. He walked inside the headquarters with the blushing girl in his arms. She was so light.

"Where are you taking me!?" Sakura snapped out of the blushing state and reverted back to her normal self.

"I'm taking you to Leader-Sama, yeah." He walked through dark hallways with no lights to reveal their path. Shortly they appeared in front of a door. Deidara laid Sakura down and gently began to untie the ropes that bound the girls legs and wrists together. He helped her stand only to have her fall forward onto him. He caught her just as she fell towards him

"Are you ok yeah?" he asked to Sakura's surprise. Was he really concerned about her? She felt stupid. She just made herself look weak in front of her enemy!

"I'm fine!" Sakura crossed her arms and turned away. Deidara knocked on the door and pulled Sakura inside.

"We've returned from the mission successfully Leader-Sama, yeah" Deidara said as he thrust Sakura in front of him.

"H-hey!" Sakura spun around to protest when a deep voice startled her.

"Well done Deidara" a man with spiky orange hair and many piercings all over his face emerged from the shadows. He reached out and grasped Sakura's wrist and pulled her so close to him she could feel his breath on her neck. He whispered into her ear so quietly even she couldn't understand it. She suddenly felt weak and dropped to her knees.

"No need to worry, Sakura-chan. You are merely under a genjustu that lets me control your chakra levels. You feel weak because I have drained you of chakra." He held up a pink collar much like one a dog would wear. The only difference was a small heart shaped box hanging from it front. He leaned down and put it around Sakura's neck. Sakura wanted to move to resist but she felt as if a single movement would make her pass out from exhaustion.

"This collar will allow me to control your chakra levels as well as keeping a control on your actions. Every time you attempt to leave or try to injure one of us this collar will shock you." Sakura snapped out of the genjustu state. Standing up she glared at the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?!" Sakura insisted.

"You are here to act as our medic nin. Lately our members have been getting injured more and more often." The leader looked at Sakura as if she were a little puppy.

"Why should I help you! You're s-class criminals!"

"What choice do you have?" Deidara asked. "we've got you on a short leash, yeah" Deidara chuckled at his own joke. She felt a rush of sadness flow through her. The did have her in their grasp. Surely they could easily kill her if she rebelled not to mention the fact that they controlled her chakra flow.

"By the way, since we have only so many bed rooms you will be staying with Deidara" both Sakura and Deidara protested

"Why do I have to stay with HIM!" Sakura stamped her foot.

"I don't want HER to stay with ME, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"You are dismissed." The man disappeared back into the shadows. Deidara sighed and grabbed Sakura by the arm. He pulled her to the door.

"Don't you go thinking that I'm going to be nice to you since you're a girl, yeah!" the blond man retorted

"Don't you go thinking that just because I'm a girl I'm weak!" Sakura replied coldly. They stopped in front of Deidara's room door. He rose his ring up to the wall and the door opened with no hesitation. Sakura was thrown onto the bed and Deidara sat down in a chair. Clay figures covered all the shelves in the room. some were birds other were bugs.

"You must love to sculpt clay huh?" Sakura asked trying to make small talk. Very small!

"Yeah I do, it's my hobby you could say, yeah"

"Is it also your hobby to say yeah after every sentence?" Sakura raised an eye brow.

"No that's just a habit, yeah" he crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling. The pink haired kunoichi lay back on the bad and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep. If you dare try anything while I'm asleep you end up in some serious pain!" she drifted off before she heard an answer.

-Deidara's POV-

'Great she fell asleep on my bed!' I thought. I walked over to the bed side about to shake her awake but instead I just watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful. Her hair was spread out around her like a blanket of pink. Her lips were parted as she breathed slowly. Why is my heart pounding so fast? Suddenly the door swung open and Tobi came running in. Why did it have to be Tobi?

"TOBI CAME TO SEE SAKURA!" Tobi yelled but clasped his hands over his mouth when he saw the sleeping girl. I was surprised that Sakura could sleep through his screaming. Weren't ninja supposed to awaken at th slightest sound?

I smacked Tobi over the head and hissed in his ear "Quiet!" I grab him by the arm and drag him out of my room and lock the door so that menace wouldn't be able to come back in.

'"I guess I'll make sure that she doesn't have any weapons on her, yeah.' I thought. Then I proceeded to scan the sleeping girl for anything that looked like a weapon. I noticed a small pouch attached to her side. I pulled it off and rummage through it.

Bandages, shuriken, and some strange package like thing. It was a square shaped thing that said "always" on it. Girls sure have strange thing. I took the pouch and put it in my top drawer. I sat down on the bed by Sakura's head. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me. I looked down to see Sakura hugging me. Why am I blushing? She pulled me down suddenly and I fall on top of her. Her eyes flew open. "Crap!"

Author Note:

I'm sorry it took a bit I kind of already had it done before I even posted the first but some stuff was added. And so you all know I am not the one writing it. My friend is with me I am able to add or remove. I am just like the editor but have more freedom. She is not putting it on herself because her mom won't let her. I'm a little bit glad I am spell checking because she rarely capitalizes but when she gives it to me the only ones that their are is because her computer did it. She spells sentences sintince, chakra chalkra, kunoichi kunochi, and more stuff like that. Sorry if there still is some errors.

Edit: My Beta is fixing everything, she is, in her opinion, making it even make sense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Ch 3**

**Beta: You have a problem with adding too many exclamation points, don't you?**

**Beta's other personality: That is cause for being killed by me.**

**Beta: Everything is cause for being killed by you…**

**Beta's other personality: Yep^_^**

**Me: I do love to add extra exclamation marks...hehe ;)**

**Normal POV**

"H-hello… yeah." Deidara said nervously.

"PERVERT!" Sakura punched Deidara in the chest as hard as she could. The man went flying into the wall. He tried to stand but instead felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"YOU BITCH! What was that for, yeah?!" he said as he propped himself up against the door.

"St-stay the hell away from me! You-you PERVERT!" Sakura ran to the other side of the room and braced herself against the wall. Suddenly the collar shocked her, causing her to fall to her knees. Deidara chuckled at the sight of the young kunoichi falling to the ground in pain.

"Hey if you don't come over here and heal me I'll have that collar shock you again, yeah." Slowly Sakura rose to her feet. She felt as if she were a toy. As she made her way over to the injured man she felt tears fill her eyes. Sakura refused to let them fall. Not here! Not in front of her enemy. Her hands began to glow a green shade as she set them upon the man's chest. A blush crossed her face as her hands touched his muscles.

"What's wrong, yeah?" Deidara said teasingly. "Am I hotter than you thought, yeah?" Sakura gritted her teeth in anger. She wanted so much just to crush him into pieces but if she lost her temper she might also lose her life.

"There!" she removed her hands from his chest quickly and crossed her arms across her chest, taking her spot against the back wall. Smirking, Deidara stood up and pressed the button on the remote to give poor Sakura a small shock. She yelped and pulled on the collar.

"WHAT was that for!!" She demanded.

"That was for punching me in the chest. And this" Another shock "Is for overreacting, yeah" He chuckled at her pissed expression.

"Overreacting about what! YOU were the one trying to take advantage of me!" Sakura hissed. The blonds face looked disgusted.

"Why would I want to take advantage of someone like you, yeah." Sakura glared at him "After all it was YOU who decided to hug me in your sleep, yeah" Sakura was taken back by his last statement.

"W-what? D-did I really do that?" the kunoichi's face was flushed a bright pink. Deidara smirked at the blushing girl resting her slender body against his wall.

"Yes and you also said a few things, yeah" Ok that was a lie and he knew it but it was just so much fun making her blush.

"Wh-what did I say" Sakura looked horrified.

"Only that I was warm and you thought that I was a handsome young man, yeah" now he was just teasing her but she took him seriously.

"WHAT!!" her face was red hot and she wasn't denying dreaming about that, what WAS she dreaming about? Deidara just laughed. Now he had her where he wanted. He was planning to tease her a bit more. Maybe she would pass out so he could have some peace and quiet. He slowly moved over to where she sat blushing.

"Is that how you really feel…Sakura dear, yeah?" he said in a very seductive tone causing her already red face to brighten.

"NO! of course not! Why would I even think that!" God she sounded stupid.

"Then why are you blushing, yeah?" he asked, still teasing her. Sakura quickly hid her face. She tried to calm her rather frantic heart when she felt his hot breath on her neck. Her head shot up. He was sitting behind her and was WAY too close for comfort! She shrieked in surprised and stood abruptly. Unfortunately she lost her footing and fell backwards. She shut her eyes waiting to hit the ground. The ground never came, only a chest. It wasn't Deidara's… she knew that much. This one was much more muscular.

"Deidara? Who is this?" the man said. Deidara looked unhappy to see him.

"Oh what do you know? If it isn't Itachi Uchiha, yeah" Sakura gasped at the familiar name. Deidara stood up and grabbed the pink haired girls arm, pulling her to his side.

"This is Sakura Haruno. She is the Akatsuki's new medic, yeah." Itachi stared down at her. No emotion what-so-ever in his black eyes. Sakura tried to look furious but the blush from Deidara's teasing was still plastered on her face, nullifying the wanted effect some.

"It seems that she doesn't like me…" Itachi said monotonously. " I wonder why…"

"Y-you're the one who ruined Sasuke-Kun's life!!" she spat out in fury.

"Ah so she is familiar with your little brother, yeah." Deidara said, tightening his grip on her arm. Sakura clenched her fists.

"You- you BASTARD!!" the tears came fast with out warning. "Sasuke-Kun left because of you!" she ripped her arm out of the blonds grasp and lunged at Itachi, fist raised. She threw a punch, but it was caught by the Uchiha. Suddenly the collar shocked her. She dropped to her knees screaming in pain.

"Calm down Sakura!" Deidara yelled.

"NO! I loved Sasuke! You took away his Future!" another shock came, this one stronger.

"That's enough!" Deidara grabbed hold of the furious girl. She went limp. The pain was too much for her to endure, she had passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**CH 4**

**Deidara's POV**

The instant that her body went limp, I felt oddly worried. Had I done too much. I didn't mean to! I just didn't want her to piss off that god damned Uchiha. That would mean hell for the both of us. I looked for Itachi but he had already left, so I laid Sakura on the bed.

" Damn Uchiha" I say under my breath, so as not to disturb the sleeping girl. God why did she have to look so beautiful. Sparkling tears run down her flawless face. Why is she crying? How long has she been crying?

**Flashback**

"Y-YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RUINED SASUKE-KUN'S LIFE!!" she spat out in fury.

"Ah so she is familiar with your little brother, yeah." Deidara said, tightening his grip on her arm. Sakura clenched her fists.

"YOU- YOU BASTARD!" the tears came fast with out warning. "SASUKE-KUN LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!" she ripped her arm out of the blonds grasp and lunged at Itachi, fist raised. She threw a punch, but it was caught by the Uchiha. Suddenly the collar shocked her. She dropped to her knees screaming in pain.

"Calm down Sakura!" Deidara yelled.

"NO! I LOVED SASUKE! YOU TOOK HIS FUTURE AWAY FROM HIM!" another shock came, this one stronger.

**End of flashback**

She loved Itachi's little brother? How could she love him? Slow down! Am I jealous? No I cant be? I've never met this kid? And most of all I do NOT love Sakura. She's not my type. And not to mention the fact that she is four years younger than me. She would be better off with a guy who is her own age. Like that Uchiha kid. I sighed. No girl in there right mind would fall in love with an s-class criminal anyways. Before I knew it I had become quite drowsy. My mind being in such a stupor, I forgot that Sakura was in fact sleeping in my bed. I was soon unintentionally sleeping next to next morning

**Normal POV**

Normally Sakura was used to wakening to the bright sunlight shining in through her window. In the Akatsuki lair there were no windows so it was hard to tell the time of day or night. As the girl slept Deidara woke to the sudden realization that he was not alone in his bed. He suddenly remembered Sakura. Her arms were wrapped around his waist, her head resting on his chest. His first reaction was to pry her off of him, but he changed his mind for various reasons.

First of all if she woke up anytime soon he would be as good as dead. Second she had a pretty tight grip on him so prying her off would be a challenge. Finally, she just looked so peaceful. Her face was calm and she looked like a doll. Suddenly she changed positions in her sleep dragging Deidara on top of her. He barely caught himself before he had fallen completely on her. He held himself off of her by placing his hands on the either sides of her head. Sakura muttered something that sounded a little bit like "Sasuke". She was apparently dreaming about that Uchiha kid. Her hands slid up to Deidara's face. Slowly Sakura pulled his face down to hers until they were mere inches apart. Her cheeks were tinted pink contrasting to Deidara's bright red face. She pursed her lips slightly.

"SEMPAII!!" Tobi's voice rang out from behind the door.

"Shit, yeah!" Deidara cussed as Sakura's emerald eyes flew open. He knew what was coming next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Beta: Do you get stuck on caps lock or what?**

**Me: Hehe....maybe......... :)**

**Ch5**

**Normal POV**

Everything happened fast. Sakura woke up to see Deidara just inches from her face. She jumped in surprise and knocked Deidara off balance. Deidara came crashing down on her. His lips locked with hers. Tobi, who came in uninvited, saw all of this happen. Both their faces went red. They quickly parted and Deidara flung himself off the bed.

"W-wait a second! I-I didn't mean for this to happen. You're the one who pulled me on top of you! I swear I'm not a pervert, yeah!" Deidara pleaded, not wanting to be killed by Sakura. Instead of blowing up in fury Sakura just sat up, touching her lips with her fingertips. She looked sad.

**Sakura's POV**

No…No….NO! This couldn't have happened! Sasuke-kun was supposed to be my first kiss! This isn't fair! HE stole my first kiss! Furious tears filled my eyes. I blinked trying to hold them back, to no use. I clasped my hands over my face. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! I'm not supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be in Konoha with Naruto-kun. We are supposed to be getting stronger to bring Sasuke back. His name ripped at my heart. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me tightly.

"Aww look what you did Deidara-sempai! You made her cry!" Tobi's voice yelled in my ear.

"I didn't mean to!" Deidara yelled back "I wasn't my fault, yeah" I pushed the boy off of me roughly.

"Not your fault?!" I fumed "You're the one who brought me to this God forsaken place! You're the one who ruined our plans to save Sasuke! You're the one who just stole my first kiss, the one that didn't belong to you!" I was fed up with this place and everyone in it. Even though I have really only seen a few of the members. But in my mind they were all the same, every last one of them. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. I bolted through the door and down the many hall ways. I never looked back. I never stopped not even when the collar around my neck sent a painful zap through my body. I ran and ran, ignoring the pain, until I collided with someone. Blinded by my tears, I couldn't tell who. All I saw was silver hair. Another zap, stronger this time, brought me to my knees.

"Sakura!!!" I heard Deidara's voice call my name. I was shaking with rage and pain. Standing up again I try to run around the man in front of me, but I was stopped by two muscular arms wrapping around my waist.

"Not so fast bitch!" the man said which only added to my anger.

"LET ME GO!!" I scream but fail to sound menacing because my voice cracked. I flail my arms and legs around in all directions screaming.

"Ooo kitty has claws! You're a feisty bitch!!" the man tightened his grip on my waist.

"Hidan! Put her down now, yeah!" Deidara yelled, he was closer now. I felt the arms drop me on the ground, I chose to ignore the sudden pain in my ankle. I collapsed on the cold floor and sobbed. I was showing weakness! I was allowing myself to be vulnerable! They might as well kill me now! I wouldn't care! What was left for me…?

Deidara POV

She looked so sad. It was just a kiss. Well to me it was…she looked so sad I almost wanted to just let her leave but that was never going to happen…wait a second! I'm a cold hearted criminal! Why am I feeling sympathetic for her? I killed my own parents! Why is this girl any different? Either way I had to get her out of the hallway… and away from Hidan.

I slid my arms around her and gently lift her into my arms, bridal style. She looked up at me, the look on her face hurt more than any wound. Her eyes were red from crying, tears spilling over her lashes. The pure agony in them tore at my usually cold heart. She whimpered softly, her body tense in my arms. She shook, quivering as I held her. I knew then and there that if she was ever going to be even the least bit happy she would have to stay away from me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**CH 6**

**Normal POV**

Sakura had woken up an hour ago. Promptly locking herself in the bathroom. Deidara sat on his bed, listening to her sobs.

What was he supposed to do? He couldn't let her run away. He himself couldn't runaway from her. He knew that she was unhappy. He knew that there was nothing he could do to make her happy. All he could do now was try to make her comfortable and keep her out of trouble.

**Sakura POV**

I knew I was trapped there. My plans for escape….all had failed. I couldn't get out. What happened couldn't be reversed. Sasuke never loved me anyway…Naruto and Kakashi wont notice I'm gone…maybe this is for the best…maybe here I will be respected…or maybe it will be the death of me…doesn't matter…I'm sure Deidara didn't mean to do what he did…might as well stop trying to break every bone in his body…he is sort of… NO! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!!!! Did I…..?

**Deidara POV**

Sakura walked out of the bathroom. She was smiling! She looked almost happy!

"Umm hello Deidara…" Sakura smiled meekly. I was so confused. Just a second ago she was throwing a temper tantrum in my bathroom and now she is greeting me with a smile and a voice that isn't screaming. What drug is she on?

"Umm hello Sakura…are you okay, yeah?" her eyes where red and her voice sounded scratched from all her cries. I'm still amazed how such a small girl could make such loud fucking noises!!!!! It sounded like she was trying to kill herself in there! I was sort of worried about her for a second….wait did I just think that….damn it! I'm turning soft!!! But she could have died in there…I mean I do have my razor in there…come to think of it I should really hide that now…it could be bad if she ever get a hold of it and is pissed at the same time at me, and it's not like I really need it anyways...

"Umm Deidara…?" Sakura was looking at the floor. I could have sworn I saw a blush on her cheeks behind her messed up pink hair.

"Err what?" she was acting all shy…was she bi-polar or something?

"Can I…umm…err…what am I supposed to do about….umm clothes…?" she mumbled. Her clothes were torn in many places and stained with dried tears. Also there were a few blood stains…I don't wanna know where that's from…she could use some new clothes.

"Oh! Um okay, yeah, ahh…" crap Konan is out on a mission…and I don't dare go into her room! Waaaay too feminine in there…that means she will need some of my clothes…gulp! "Sure, umm I think I have some shirts that may fit you, yeah…" I rummage through my hamper looking for a clean shirt…most of mine were fishnet…not exactly appropriate for a girl… I finally found a clean…non-see through shirt…unfortunately it was huge…at least for her. It was a white button up, long sleeved shirt. I usually used it for sleeping in.

"Here take this" I threw it at her. She turned away from me and started to pull off her shirt.

"WOAH! HEY! Don't you want me to leave the room first, yeah?!" she turned to face me, her shirt still on.

"What's the point? It's not like your gonna see anything that is of utter importance to your survival…besides I'm sure you have fantasized about something like this before, so it shouldn't be that big of a surprise." Wait a second? Why does she think I am a pervert?

"I am not a fucking pervert!!!" I yelled.

"What do you take me for? An idiot?! You tried to rape me in my fucking sleep you bastard!!" She retorted, much louder than me.

"I did not!!!" I screamed back

"Did too!! You were on top of me! Mere inches from my fucking face!! And now I'm sure you're getting turned on just by the thought of me being shirtless!! Oh wait, I forgot, you're a girl too!! So you're Lesbian!" Oh that was it!

"Why the fucking hell would I get turned on by you?! You've got such a flat chest I mistook you for a man, yeah!" Haha, got her "Sakura…-Kun!!!" her face turned red, fists clenched, and she tensed.

"Fine! Two can play at that game! Deidara-chan!"  
"Sakura-Kun!"

"Deidara-chan!"

"Sakura-kun"

"Deidara=chan!"

"Sakura-kun!"

"Deidara-chan!"

"Sakura-kun!"

"Deidara-chan!"

"Saaakkuurraa-kuuuuuun!!" she glared daggers at me as I snickered at her.

"Fine, you want me to prove to you that I'm a girl??" Suddenly Sakura pulled off her shirt revealing a black lacy bra. My face flushed a crimson red, and I thought I might get a nosebleed right then and there! I couldn't look away…she was so fucking sexy! I gulped

"There you happy now?" she buttoned my shirt and I was snapped out of my amazement. "Now I need some panties…I don't suppose you got any black lacy ones to match my bra?" she was just teasing me now. I grabbed a pair of my smallest boxers and threw them at her.

"These better as hell be clean!" she yelled as she unzipped her skirt.

"W-what a-are you d-doing, yeah?!" I asked as she turned away from me once more.

"Don't look if your not a pervert!!" I looked away, covering my eyes before I saw anything else…


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Advil…**

**Ch 7**

**Beta: You have a serious problem with adding too much exclamation and question marks…**

**Me: I know and I'm proud of it... not really **

**Normal POV**

"Hey? You done yet, yeah?" Deidara called out to Sakura who was taking a while to get ready for bed. She didn't answer…

"Sakura-Chan?" he knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, you okay?" he pressed his ear to the door but still no answer. "Hey I'm coming in…you better be fully clothed, yeah!" he opened the door slowly his arm out, ready to block an attack. Instead he saw Sakura lying on the ground, holding her sides, she looked like she was in pain!

"Hey! Sakura what's wrong, yeah?!" she just moaned. He kneeled beside her. When Deidara went to pick her up she yelped.

"I need medicine!" she cried, Deidara didn't know what to do.

"What type of medication, yeah?" he stood quickly

"Get me my fucking Advil!" She yelled

"Where is it!?" he looked around.

"In my fucking bag!" she moaned again. He ran out and grabbed her bag and dumped its contents onto the ground and found the plastic bottle that said Advil on it. He grabbed two pills and ran back into the bathroom where the moaning girl was.

"Here I got your pills, yeah" he sat her up slowly and had her lean her back against the wall.

"Water" she said holding her hand out. Deidara grabbed his water bottle and thrust it into her hand. Sakura swallowed the pills in one gulp and lay there, tense. After ten minutes she relaxed a bit. Deidara never left her side. Sakura soon fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Once Deidara knew she was completely asleep he slowly carried her in to the bedroom and tucked her into bed. She lay there peacefully and Deidara soon fell asleep too.

**Sakura POV**

I was running…he was mere inches from my grasp…my hand reached out to grab him…it missed…I screamed out his name…SASUKE!!! He wouldn't stop walking away…even as I ran after him… I never got closer…I was frozen in time… I couldn't stop him…and now I couldn't move…something was holding me back from Sasuke! It was preventing me from saving Sasuke from himself! I fought my way out of the grip and chased after Sasuke. I was about to grab hold of his hand when he disappeared. Darkness surrounded me… I was alone now… the darkness was crushing me and there was nothing I could do about it…I couldn't breath…couldn't escape… death was coming for me…and all I could do was stare it straight in the eye and wait for it to consume me.

**Deidara POV**

I was fast asleep when I woke to the sound of Sakura crying. She was still asleep but tears were streaming down her cheeks. She seemed unable to breathe

"Sakura wake up it's just a dream, yeah" I shook her awake. Once her eyes opened she relaxed and her breathing steadied.

"DEIDARA-KUN!!" she gasped. I was about to say something when I felt her arms wrap around my chest. I blushed the slightest bit. She buried her face in my chest, her tears soaking my shirt.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"I was dying…the darkness was killing me!" she mumbled. I just held her close until her sobs quieted and she dozed off. I lay down next to her, her arms still around my chest. I soon fell asleep my self…knowing what might come in the morning... I didn't care… I was making her happy for the moment and it's all that mattered… I can't deny it anymore…Sakura Haruno would be the death of me…I would do anything for her… to keep her safe…

**Normal POV**

"HELLO!" a man's voice yelled waking up the two on Deidara's bed. They had been hugging all night. They both looked at each other and quickly let go, blushing. Hidan stood smirking in the doorway.

"Deidara I never thought you were the type to take advantage of a girl while she sleeps." He smirked and walked over to the side of the bed Sakura laid on. He grabbed her hand and swiftly pulled her into his arms. "Hey how's about you come to my room? I'll show you a good time!" Sakura was dazed and still practically asleep.

"Huh? Umm sure…" she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. She just listened to the voices around her.

"Hey where do you think your taking her, yeah?"

"To my room where do you think?"

"Why your room?"

"Why not?"

"Hidan you better not do anything to her- hey come back here, yeah!"

"I just wanna fuck her"

"HIDAN YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE!!"

CRASH!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Ch 8**

**Deidara POV**

I ran after Hidan all the time cussing him out. He ran into his room and locked the door. I banged on the door for ten minutes, listening to him snicker. Eventually I pulled out one of my works of art…an exploding clay spider.

"If you won't open this fucking door in three seconds, I'll fucking blow your door down, yeah!!" I yelled as I placed the spider on the ground and stepped away.

"One... Two... THREE!!!"

BOOOOM!!

Hidan's door fell to the ground and I peered into his room. Hidan's was creepy. He was so ritualistic and perverted. His room was covered in the symbol for his god and blood stained walls from his "sacrifices", it looked like a scene from a horror movie. The room was all black and red and the light was very dim. I looked around for Sakura when I found her. She was sitting on the end of Hidan's bed looking dazed and sleepy eyed. Luckily she was still clothed and unharmed. Hidan was smirking at me…I saw in his hands were a bunch of cards.

"Hidan, what are you doing, yeah?" I decided to take the somewhat calm approach. Sakura smiled at me.

"Hidan-kun was just about to show me how to play poker! He said that you guys play poker every Friday and if I have been keeping time correctly it is a Friday!" she turned back to Hidan and smiled. What the hell is going on… she just about killed me when she first met me and I thought she hated everyone of us? Now right after he carried her into his room and locked the door she is smiling and happy? What's wrong with her?

"Hey wait a second! We play poker but we get violent, Sakura doesn't seem like the type that would be able to survive our fights and shit, yeah" Our poker games got violent because every time Hidan lost he would challenge the winner to life or death battle and say that his god would do something to make him win next time or something.

"I was thinking that we play strip poker this time!" he smirked. Sakura looked unfazed. Now if I would have said that I would have gotten punched or slapped. Is she bi-polar or what? Seriously!

"Hell no!" I yelled

"Hell yes!" Hidan yelled back

"NO!!" I was not going to let Sakura strip especially in front of a bunch of guys who might take advantage of the situation.

"Why not Deidara-san? I bet you want Sakura all to yourself!" I glared at him

"Boys stop fighting!" Sakura giggled! She GIGGLED!!! Okay what did Hidan make her smoke?

"Hidan what is wrong with her, yeah?" I asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Genjustu!" he looked proud. "She won't remember a thing"

"Wow…wait a second!! So Sakura how do you feel. yeah?"

"Dandy! Like a dandelion!"

"She sounds high!" I looked at her eyes. Well at least they weren't blood shot, but they were slightly unfocused.

"La Lela La!!" she started to sing randomly.

"Why is she acting like this, yeah?"

"It's just how the genjustu works I guess. Hell I kinda like her like this!" Hidan laughed.

"You're my honey bun, sugar plum, pumpy-umpy-umkin, you're my sweetie pie!" Sakura got up and danced around the room.

"Are you sure she's not high, yeah?" I questioned.

"If she is I didn't provide the weed." Hidan sneered.

"You're my cuppy-cake, gum drop, snookums-bookums, you're the apple of my eye!" Sakura spun around in circles,

"I think she is high, yeah" I said

"I agree, but you got to admit this is pretty fucking hilarious!!!" Hidan chuckled when Sakura fell onto his bed.

"And I love you so and I want you to know that I will always be right here!" Sakura sat down on the bed again.

"Yup she's high, yeah" I was highly amused by this show.

"Yup!" Hidan agreed.

"And I love to sing this song to you because. You. Are. So. Dear!!" Sakura collapsed in a heap on Hidan's bed laughing.

"So what do we do now, yeah?" I asked.

"Just sit back, relax and watch this bitch's show."

**Beta: *is glaring at Hidan* Watch your language, ther will be no calling Sakura a bitch, that is an insult to canines everywhere**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Beta: Seriously jojo, what is with this excess of exclamation marks?**

**Me: - -'**

**Ch 9**

**Normal POV**

Sakura's little show had ended with her slapping both the men and storming out of the room. The genjustu wore off after the first half hour and Sakura had snapped out of it at the wrong time. She was lying on the floor with two guys staring at her and laughing.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!! PERVERTS, PERVERTS, PERVERTS!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she searched for Deidara's room. She was frustrated and kept muttering under her breath. She turned a corner and bumped into some tall figure. She looked up and gasped.

" Y-you're ..…!!!" she reached out to touch the man's blue skin but pulled away when he chuckled.

" A what? A fish? A shark?" he smiled showing a set of razor sharp teeth

" BLUE!" she accidentally yelled out too loud.

" Yes, I am blue and if you don't believe me I can prove it" he smirked. Sakura kept staring at his scaly skin and small black eyes. He had gills!! "Hey, aren't you the Akatsuki's new medic? Nice to meet you I'm Kisame!" he asked in his deep voice.

She had to remember that he was a killer. He looked at her closely for a moment "Haha I see! You look kinda like a cat. You better not eat me!" he laughed at his little joke.

"Thank you but I don't like fish" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Hah, an actually caring voice. Need to find Deidara's room? You're staying with him, right?" Kisame questioned.

" Well yeah I guess I am staying with him…" she blushed slightly.

"Well if you need to find Deidara's room its right down the hall. The fifth door on the left" he pointed in the direction that he was talking about.

" Thank you" she smiled at him, trying to forget that he was a shark man.

" I hope we have more chats like this Haruno-san!" Sakura nodded. Sakura walked down the hall and opened the door that she thought was Deidara's bedroom. But apparently, she couldn't count. Because instead, she opened a room filled with paper flowers. They were beautiful! Most of them were white and blue but a few were other colors. She looked around to see if anyone was inside before stepping through the door. The walls were a rich blue, the marble floor pure white. The bed was in the back corner of the room and the headboard was glass. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. She sat down on the bed, running her fingers over the satin comforter.

She wondered which Akatsuki member this room belonged to. Surely this couldn't be a man's room, it was too pretty! She went to the closet to look inside. The door opened to a walk in closet filled with everything a girl would need. Shirts, skirts, shoes and lots of jewelry!! Everything was either a tone of blue, white, or silver. Some gorgeous dresses hung at the back, ones Sakura had only dreamed about ever wearing! There were mirrors surrounding the room so she could see every side of her at every angle. A few pairs of Akatsuki cloaks hung to one side, obviously customarily fit for a woman. In one drawer were a bunch of jeweled hair clips and earrings. Sakura found a door and it lead to a even prettier bathroom. The drawers were filled with makeup of every shade and color. Who ever this girl was, she had style!

Sakura POV

There was a floral scent in the air, strong enough to smell immediately upon entering, but not overpowering. I turned into a typical teenage girl. I tried on some of the earrings and held a few dresses up to me. I had completely forgotten that I was at the Akatsuki. I was so absorbed with the gorgeousness of the room that I didn't notice the figure in the door.

"I see that you have found my room." A woman's voice came from the door way.

**Beta: yea!! Konan enters!!!**

**Beta's other personality: And you are excited about this, why?**

**Beta: because she is my fave female naruto character, I even cosplayed as her once!!**

**Beta's other Personality: *sweatdrops***


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 10:**

**Normal POV**

Sakura spun around quickly. A woman stood in the door way. She wore an Akatsuki cloak that was form fitting. She had a perfect hourglass figure and a slender face. Her hair was a rich shade of blue and was pulled back into a neat bun on the side of her head. She left some hair out that framed her face. The white rose, upon closer inspection she discovered it was paper, in her hair added a classic look to her. Her eyes were also a shade of blue and were framed by thick, dark eyelashes. She wore blue eye shadow that brought out the color of her eyes. She was like a model!

"I-I umm… I was just…err!" Sakura blushed from the embarrassment of being caught snooping.

"You must be our new medic huh?" The woman asked.

"Y-yes ma'am." Sakura replied meekly.

"Ma'am sounds too formal, please, call me Konan" Konan said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Alright…Konan" Sakura looked up at the female Akatsuki member.

"Pretty huh?" she said pointing to the dress that Sakura held in her hands. It was a white dress with sapphires embroidered into it.

"Oh! Umm... yeah it is." Sakura glanced down at it.

"Would you like to try it on?" Konan smile became more prominent upon her face as she walked over to Sakura.

"Really? You mean it?" Sakura looked hopefully at the dress that she held ever so gently.

"Why not? You're the first girl to ever stay at the Akatsuki besides me and as you can imagine I get pretty bored with all these men." She smiled sweetly down at Sakura.

"How do you live?" the pink haired kunoichi giggled.

"Well I have Pein-Sama." She unzipped the dress.

"You like him?" Sakura asked

"Like him? I'm married to him" she grinned. "Now take off that shirt of yours so I can get this dress on you" Sakura pulled off the shirt that she had borrowed from Deidara and raised her arms. Konan slipped the dress over Sakura's head and pulled it into place.

"WOW!" Sakura spun around looking at hers self in the many mirrors. "I look…GREAT!" she said in surprise.

"Now let's see…" Konan sat the young girl down in a chair as she whipped out some eye shadow samples.

"I think this dark green color will make your eyes stand out, and this light pink lip gloss will give your lips some color" she applied the makeup to the surprised Sakura.

"As for your hair, Sakura-Chan, I think if you put it like this it would look perfect" Konan took Sakura's pink hair and put it into a bun in the back, leaving the ends to spike upwards.

"There, all done" Konan put a handheld mirror into Sakura's hands. Sakura gasped at the beautiful face that she saw staring back at her in the mirror.

"T-Thank you! Thank you so much Konan!" Sakura beamed.

"My pleasure. Like I said, I don't see many girls around here and if I do they are prisoners and end up dead."

"Oh…Well, anyways I love your room!" Konan smiled

"Why thank you Sakura-Chan. You know I was sort of excited when I heard that we were getting a new medic that was a girl. I'm glad that you're here!" Konan gave Sakura a pat on the shoulder.

"Me too actually…I'm glad that there is another girl here that I can talk to…because you know as well as I do that there are just some things that only girls can understand."

"Yeah and something that men just couldn't help with" The two girls laughed

"Hey umm Konan? You got any Advil? I'm almost out" Sakura didn't like asking favors, especially from the leader's wife, but this was kind of important…for a girl.

"Yeah I do, let me guess is it your time of month?"

"Hehe… yeah" Sakura blushed slightly

"I see I also got some more of…you know what…if you run out!" she said as Sakura thought that life at the Akatsuki would be a hell of a lot easier with her around. Now Sakura didn't have to ask Deidara to get these things for her. Imagine how embarrassing it would be to have to ask some guy to go out and buy you some more tampons! And even more embarrassing it would be for him to have to do it! Sakura was lucky to have Konan. She hoped that they could become friends. She would need a friend if she wanted to survive the Akatsuki and the antics of these idiotic men.

**Beta: *Sigh* finally, that's the last chapter I have to work on, now I can work on the other stories that are calling me to be beta'd *sighs again***


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

"So how has your stay been?" Konan asked, a hint of worry in her tone. "Have the men staying off of you?"

"Well…" Sakura said thinking about all the members shed met. "Deidara is a pervert, Hidan is a bigger pervert with a colorful vocabulary, Tobi is more like a child than a criminal, though I suppose you wouldn't keep him around if he really was completely useless, Pein didn't say much, and Kisame seems to be the most polite. Besides you of course!" Konan laughed

"And what about the others? Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, Itachi?" The moment Konan said Itachi, Sakura remembered the emotionless look on the Uchiha's face when she yelled at him.

"Itachi huh. That's right you lived in the same village as his brother. Sasuke is he not?" Konan put a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Did you know him? Sasuke I mean?" Konan asked.

"Yeah…I was his team mate..." Sakura eyes filled with tears at the thought. Konan opened her mouth to ask something when Pein opened the door. She turned from Sakura and went to the leader's side.

"What is it? You're tense." Konan said calmly. Pein's face never changed from emotionless

"Your assistance is needed in the clinic. One of our members has been injured while training in the field." Pein left swiftly and Konan grabbed Sakura by her wrist and pulled her along as she followed her husband to the clinic. The clinic was a small white room with a medicine cabinet and two beds. The floors were made of concrete and there was blood stains on the walls and beds. Sakura's eye widened at the filthy room.

"Have you ever cleaned this place?" Sakura said, disgusted.

"No but that will be your job once your finished with your patient." Sakura looked at Pein but quickly looked away because she saw him fingering the button on the remote that would shock her.

"Where is my Patient…?" Sakura asked softly. Just as she said, that Deidara walked through the door. He wasn't hurt, oh no, the one who was hurt was no other than Itachi.

"Sakura?" Deidara looked confused at first to see Sakura all dressed up like she was. She had almost forgotten the time with Konan. Of course, Sakura had other things on her mind than Deidara's flushed stare. Itachi Uchiha, the member she hated the most, the man who ruined the boy she loved life, the unforgivable murderer of his clan!

"No…" She whispered, looking at the ground fist clenched.

"Pardon?" Konan asked.

"NO! I won't heal this bastard! Shock me I don't care! I'd rather die than help him!" Sakura fell to her knees when the collar shocked her entire body. She screamed but refused to pass out. She stumbled back to her feet.

"Pein-sama!" Deidara yelled just as another shock ripped through her body. This time she stood her ground. Itachi looked at the girl twitching from the electricity. Without a word, he left Deidara's side and went to the bed. He showed no pain on his face but he knew that Hidan's Voodoo Justu had shattered his ribs. They were in combat practice and he felt a sharp sudden pain that filled his body. Hidan had made a clone of Itachi when he was making hand signs and before Itachi could attack, Hidan threw the voodoo clone off an edge and whatever happened to the clone happened to Itachi. He knew that he would get Hidan back because before the clone hit the ground, Itachi had thrown a kunai knife straight at Hidan's balls. It wouldn't kill him, nothing could thanks to his "religion", but it would cause him sever pain until he could ask his god to heal him.

"Sakura please. Just heal Itachi. It's not worth this." Konan urged Sakura. The pink haired girl shook her head.

"NO!" she yelled.

"It's your job. If you refuse to do it then we have no use for you." Pein turn a small knob on the remote that raised the voltage. Konan gave a look of disapproval to the leader but his gaze stayed on Sakura waiting for her response.

"Sakura don't be stupid!" Deidara went to the girl's side and looked her in the eyes. Her emerald eyes were fogged over.

"No." she said unsure this time. She was flinched knowing what would come next. Konan looked with pity at Sakura as her body tensed and shook with the electricity.

Sakura's POV

It hurt. So much. The pain filled my body until I was overflowing with utter agony. I gave up.

"STOP! I'LL DO IT!" I screamed to stop the pain. It stopped. My whole body twitched and quivered. Deidara Stared at me. Everyone did. They saw how weak I was. I couldn't take the pain. I couldn't stand up for myself. Sasuke was right. I am helpless.

"Good". Pain led Konan out of the room. He whispered something to Deidara who promptly left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Let's get this over with." I say, lining my words with hate.

Normal POV

Itachi unbuttoned his cloak to reveal his mesh shirt underneath. Sakura's hands began to glow green and she pressed them firmly to the man's chest. Itachi twitched a bit and grunted. Sakura grinned a bit to herself knowing she made the heartless Uchiha wince. She pressed her hands harder to his chest causing him to grunt louder. She smiled malevolently.

"Does that hurt?" she snickered. She was having too much fun hurting him. You'd think she was a masochist. The Uchiha then chuckled to himself. This threw of Sakura so much he stumbled backwards.

"What's so funny!" Sakura made the mistake of looking into the Uchiha's eyes. Suddenly everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

Sakura's POV

I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that I wasn't alone. I heard footsteps in the blackness coming nearer and nearer. I noticed I was lying on the ground, was it the ground? I couldn't tell for everywhere I looked was black. My eyes were they even open? Suddenly the footsteps stopped. I felt a hand on my arm, thrusting me to my feet. My eyes flew open to new scenery. I recognized the familiar faces of the Konoha counsel. Three elders sat around the meeting room in silence at first. Then I heard a voice from behind me. I whirled around to see the third hokage.

"Thanks for coming, my apologies for calling a meeting this short of notice, but there is a major issue we need to address." The third hokage said.

"Hokage-Sama! Y-your alive!" I blurted out but my voice simply echoed in my own head. They didn't react to my presence. It was as if I was a ghost.

"What's the issue, Sarutobi?" one of the elders asked.

"This better be important for calling us at 4 Am.," another said.

"It's the issues dealing with the Uchichas." Hokage-sama said in a stern tone "We've had some reports that they are planning an uprising. Furthermore during the attack of the nine-tailed fox, not one Uchiha member showed up to fight and protect the village. We have already relocated their compounds to the far corner of the village to further keep watch on them. But somehow they continue to plot against the Konoha village, and myself"

"What are your plans of acting, Sarutobi." the third elder responded.

"I've arranged for a spy to give us reports on their plans. When we can get a full description on what they plan to do, only then can we figure out that form of action to take." the elders nodded in agreement.

"Well who is this spy? The Uchiha's aren't stupid they won't let just anybody into their compound," the first elder said.

"They themselves have their own spies," the second one added.

"That's why we will work with one of their own. Fight fire with fire." hokage-sama motioned to the door, which was where I stood. I heard the door open and I jumped out of the way. Itachi walked through the space where I just was he made eye contact with me for a second and turned to the elders. Except he wasn't the Itachi I knew. He was a younger, more gentle looking version. He looked like the Sasuke I had fallen in love with but with longer hair.

"This is Itachi Uchiha. He was the head student at the academy and is now an Anbu member. He already knows his mission, to spy on his own family and report back to me with any information."

"How can we trust him?" the third elder retorted. "He could be a spy for them!"

"I grew up in the midsts of war. I naturally have hatred towards it and want nothing more but peace. I'll do what I must to prevent another war, even if I must rise against my own blood. You have my word." Itachi bowed to show his respect.

"I'm not sure I buy into this, Sarutobi. Are you sure your making the right decision?" the second elder asked.

"Positive. I have the utmost faith in Itachi's ability to follow through with his orders." the Hokage put a hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"I'm willing to accept the dangers of this mission and will risk my life for the village of my birth."

"Very well" the elders said simultaneously and before I knew it everything went black again. My thoughts echoed everywhere as if I couldn't keep anything to myself.

"What was that meeting about? Why did they have Itachi spy on the Uchiha's? What was that whole thing about the Uchiha clan planning a war?" before I could think my next though I was transported to somewhere new.

This time I was standing in front of the Uchiha compound gazing into the big solid gate. I hear soft footsteps coming closer towards me and I turn around to see Itachi. He's all sweaty and obviously just finished some rigorous training. We caught eye contact as if he wanted me to follow him. He walked past her with grace and she soon trailed after him. We walked up to the main house where Itachi, Sasuke, and their parents lived. A little boy ran out. It was little Sasuke. I couldn't believe Sasuke was such a cute little boy. He had a big grin on his face and eyes full of admiration. It pained my heart to know that the massacre had killed the happiness in this little boy. I wish he had always been this happy, too bad that'd never happen. All Itachi did was kill the spirit in this little boy. It's all Itachi's fault! Why would he do this? It's all Itachi's fault!

I glanced over to see Itachi ruffling his hair as Sasuke bragged about his latest 'A'.

"Can you help me with target practice, Nii-san?" Sasuke asked with hope in his eyes.

"No! You'll hurt him!" I called out in desperation.

A look of sadness flashed thru his eyes as he looked back at me.

"Not today, Sasuke." he stated as he leaned down and poked him in the center of his forehead.

"Aww, Nii-san... Why not?" Sasuke sulked looking down at his feet.

"Maybe some other time." With that said Itachi walked around his younger brother. I stayed behind for a moment to see the reaction come across Sasuke's eyes. I could see the sadness and disappointment flicker across his face. I then remembered Itachi and I ran after him.

As she entered the house Itachi's mom walked in and up to Itachi and embraced him in a motherly hug. She took a step back and informed him that her husband was looking for him.

"Thank you, Okaa-san." he said in a dead tone. He then stalked out of the room in search of his father.

The further into the house they got the more ominous it got. Itachi opened a door into what looked like a miniature library. On the other side of the room against a wall was a desk with a man sitting with great posture.

"Otou-sama? You called for me?" He stated more than asked.

"I wanted to discuss our plan with the council in a few minutes. Make yourself presentable and meet us in the hidden meeting room in a half hour." he demanded.

Itachi walked out with me trailing in tow. He walked through the building into another room, which I assumed was his bedroom. He glanced back at me and then at his bed. He then grabbed a change of clothing from a dresser in the far corner of the room and disappeared behind another door. I took the hint and sat down on his bed when she heard the shower turn on. About ten minutes later of deep thought, Itachi walked out of his bathroom with wet hair and fresh clothing.

He sat on his bed and slid a book out from under his pillow. He sat there and read in silence, every once in awhile he sneaked a glance up at me when he thought I was looking away. After about twenty minutes he slid the book back under his pillow and stands up and moves towards the door. He walks out the door and leaves it open after glancing at me. I trail after him and walk a few paces behind him through the house and out the back door. We walked for a few minutes up to a building I knew of as the Naka Shrine. I followed him inside and into the main hall. He was paying very close attention to the floor. It looked like he was counting the tatami mats. I saw a flicker of relief cross his face. He crouched down before the seventh tatami mat from the far right. He glanced around the hall and slid the mat over uncovering a secret passage. He then walked into the passage and waited for me to follow and then covering it back up. In the short distance there were a soft glow of lights. We walked down a short walkway and into a dimly lit room. In the center of the room was a table that fit ten people four on each sides and one on each of the ends. Itachi's dad sat at the head of the table and four council members sat on each side. At the end of the table there was an empty seat meant for him. He strode over to the seat and sat down gracefully. The council turned their attention to him as he sat down.

"Now that everyone is here we may discuss this properly." His father's voice rang through the room. "I suggest that we put our plans to over throw the hokage in motion on the next full moon." Itachi nodded his head in agreement at his father's question.

They then proceed to talk about where people would be posted, who was going to be on lookout, and who would be on the forefront of the attack. They busied themselves with strategy and how they would rule over the village. They also discussed how power was to be spread through the clan to lead the village to power and high standing.

The meeting ended when Itachi's father stood up.

"Now that this is planned we may wait for the night of what will be known as Coup' de Tat and it will forever be viewed as the new beginning for the Uchiha clan, the strongest clan of Konoha." He then sauntered out of the room with pride with the council trailing a few paces behind.

Itachi stayed behind deep in thought about the next few days to come and what would happen when the next full moon were to come. Eventually he gathered his thoughts up and stood up tall and walked. Right before he turned the corner into the passage he glanced back at me and then turned the corner with grace. When I caught his eye when he turned slightly around to look at me I gave him a questioning look. I then trailed behind him. I jogged to catch back up to him. I caught up and walked next to him. When we got to the exit he moved the mat and pulled himself up and out. I soon followed behind him. He waited for me to pull myself out and then slid the mat back into its place.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

Sakura's POV

I felt the room start to spin and everything blurred. I closed my eyes to not get a headache. I didn't open my eyes until everything stilled. I then opened my eyes to discover I'm right outside the Hokage's office in the hallway. I turn to my side to see Itachi slowly walking towards me. I knew he was headed towards the Hokage's office. I stepped into his path and looked him in the eyes.

"You know what will happen if you tell him, right?" I asked carefully. Nevertheless, he continued to walk and walked right through me. I turned around and watched him in disbelief.

I watched as he knocked on the Hokage's door and after hearing a sharp 'come in' he walked in.

I soon followed him into the room and watched as he stood there hesitant to tell the Hokage everything. He then opened his mouth and told the Hokage about the meeting and everything.

I then found the room spinning once more and getting dizzy but this time in a blink of an eye she was back in the council room gazing at the council, the hokage, and standing side by side with Itachi. Itachi listened at the Hokage told the council everything he told the Hokage. He fell deep into thought about what the council might plan to do. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the Hokage's voice pierced his thoughts.

"Anything else that I forgot to mention, Uchiha-san?" He question with authority ringing in his voice.

"You forgot nothing, Hokage-sama." Itachi replied.

"You may step out into the hallway as we decided the proper actions to take." the Hokage remarked calmly.

Itachi then turned around and walked out of the room glancing to the side at Sakura hinting her to follow him. I then trailed after him. The stood in the hallway for not even a second before whipping around to face him.

"Why am I here? You have to know! I know you can see me! You keep looking at me like you're checking that I'm still here! What do you want with me? Come on! Say something! Answer me! I know you are ignoring me, but I don't know why!" I yelled at him.

"You're here to see the truth" He stated calmly.

Before I could retort anything back, the Hokage opened the door and lead him back in and I followed fuming in anger. He stood just inside the room as the Hokage tool his place at the head yet again.

"We have come to the conclusion that the only way to maintain peace is to get rid of the problem. In this case, the Uchiha clan is the problem. Therefore we must eliminate the Uchiha clan entirely. Therefore, we have decided to give you the responsibility to organize the murder of your clan. You have until the night of the next full moon. Keep them from attacking and disturbing the peace of Konoha.

I gasped in realization. Is it really possible that the council had ordered the massacre? I never thought the council could ever be that cold. Disregarding a whole clan by the acts of nine people. Maybe Itachi hadn't been the emotionless, killer I grew up knowing as the bad guy. Wait! He could be trying to make me think this! Maybe he wants me to trust him? I'm not gonna buy this! I need proof!

I turned to see Itachi walking out of the room as the council watched his back before turning back to talk within themselves.

The room then began to spin and I opened her eyes to find myself under a Sakura tree. Sakura blossoms were floating in the wind. I heard the sound of running water and turned to see Itachi and another Uchiha sitting by a creek. They were talking calmly gazing softly into the moving water. It wasn't long before Itachi glanced back at me with grief in his eyes. Something was going to happen; I can feel it in the air. I watched them carefully glancing back and forth between them. Then before I knew it Itachi had the other boy face down in the stream.

I started to scream as I lunged at them, planning to pry Itachi off the boy. Instead I went straight through them and the water. I stood up screaming and crying. However, when I looked at Itachi's face I watched a tear roll down his cheek as he clenched his jaw.

The boy under him then went limp. Itachi choked on his sob and he pulled the boy back onto solid ground. He turned the body over. I then recognized him as Shisui Uchiha. He was one of the most talented of the Uchiha clan. He was the best friend of Itachi Uchiha; in fact, Itachi thought of him as an older brother.

Now I understood why Itachi was so sad. I watched him as he took out a piece of paper and wrote as note and placed it next to his best friend's body. I guess that it's a suicide note but I'm not 100% sure.

The next second it was early evening. The sun was just setting. I heard a scream and I whipped around to see Itachi clad in his Anbu uniform cutting through Uchiha, his own bloodline splattering everywhere. Tears started falling down my face as I saw the looks of terror on kids and parents faces as the people they held dear to them were killed in cold blood. I followed him crying and begging him to stop. I could see the sadness in his face as he effortlessly killed one by one.

He worked himself deeper and deeper into the compound until the only place left was his house. He walked into the living room where both his parents were talking. His father stood up and approached him questioning his appearance. Itachi then killed him and turned to his mom. I watched as he approached his mom, mask on. When he stood in front of her he removed his mask...

"Please, Itachi-kun. Make it quick and stab me through the heart." his mom pleaded with him.

I watched while she screamed as he stabbed his mother through the heart crying.

The deed was done. The clan was dead. I watched him cry and choke on his sobs as he started at the dead body of his own mother. Her lifeless body stared back at him with a ghostly smile on her pale face.

His tears soon ran dry. Once the last tear had fallen and the wetness dried on his face, Sasuke to race into the room with a horrified look on his face. What Sasuke saw was a cold heartless expression on his big brothers face when really Itachi had no tears left to cry. I had forgotten about Sasuke!

"Sasuke! I tried to stop him! I really did! Please don't cry!" I screamed as I saw the tears glide down his face to the bloody ground, mixing with the crimson puddles.

The room began to spin and this time she was in the Hokage's office. Itachi was sating in front of his desk still in his uniform soaked in blood. He glared at the Hokage.

"You must keep Sasuke safe. That's all I ask of you." He state with a warning in his voice.

The room began to spin quicker than ever before. I could feel myself collapsing to the ground. I then jolted upwards when I hit the ground and found myself lying against the hospital bed. I looked around my room to see Itachi sitting in a chair looking back at me. I then realized the tears rolling off my jaw bone to the sheets on my lap. I tried to wipe them off my face but as soon as I wiped them away more flowed down my face. Soon I gave up, letting the sobs rack my body. I clutched the blanket. I tried to calm myself down, remembering Itachi. I looked up at him to see him staring back at me.

"How are you healed? What happened?" Was that the power of the Sharigan that I was once told about? It must have been just a dream, but it was so realistic! Maybe it was a genjustu! That must be it .He must of showed me because I know he knew I was there. He can't be trusted. He just wants me to believe him and let my guard down. I won't! It couldn't of happened that way! The council would never do that. Right? At least I think they wouldn't. But what if the clan really was planning to start a war within the village over power, I guess the proper action would to kill the people apart of it. But the entire clan? Why? So many? Could the hokage really allow innocent lives lost because of a few people's mistakes? Would the council be that cold?

I looked up from my hands resting in my lap to look him in the eyes. After waiting for a few moments of silence I spoke up.

"That was a genjustu wasn't it?" I asked

"Yes." the man replied.

"Why?" I asked. He responded knowing full well of what I was referring to.

"It would be easier for the both of us." he said in a monotone voice.

"How? What made you think watching you kill your family be better for the both of us!" I retorted. "What really happened? Was that anything like the real thing?"

He sat there in thought for a moment. A, ever so brief, flash of sadness flashed across his onyx eyes. If what I saw was right then everything I've been told would be wrong. The world seemed flipped upside down if it were true. Everything I held true to never change were changing before my eyes and I desperately didn't want to see the only ounce of reality to fall out of grasp through my finger tips. Itachi was an S-class criminal. I hated him that was the truth! Right?

"What you saw was real. You may choose not to believe it but its reality." Itachi stood, slightly wincing at a pain in his side.

"Why me? You just met me why would you show me this! You a cold hearted criminal! Why me?" I stood as well and stood my ground.

"Sasuke." he said in a low tone

"Eh?" what did Sasuke have to do with this?

"I can see that you love my little brother. You hate me because you love him and I'm the one who took away everything from him. I figured if you saw the truth you would stop spending your time hating me and more on yourself and keeping my brother out of trouble." he went to the door and opened it.

Sasuke is the only thing precious to me." was the last thing he whispered to me before he shut the door behind himself.

"I believe you...I don't know why...but I believe you." I whispered to myself, I knew Itachi could hear me.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

Normal POV

Sakura sat quietly in the clinic room for what felt like an hour. She was trying to pull her thoughts together and to piece through what she had just scene. Itachi's memories played through her mind and tor at her heart. Deidara walked through the door to check up on her, though he wouldn't admit it.

"Sakura-Chan! Yeah. What's wrong?" Deidara said when he noticed the tears on her face. "What did that bastard Itachi do to you?" he helped her to her feet. Sakura hadn't noticed that she was crying.

"He didn't do anything." Sakura lied but she gave Deidara a convincing smile.

"You sure? Yeah." He questioned. Looking the pinkette in the eyes.

"Hai!" Sakura answered cheerfully. "Now if you don't mind I should get to cleaning this place up…" Sakura looked around in disgust.

"Want some help?" Deidara asked kindly.

"You don't have to do that. I mean it's pretty gross in here." Sakura giggled.

"I don't have anything better to do!" he said

"Ok! I could use the help." The pink haired girl smiled as she went to the sink and began to run some water. Deidara pulled a small bucket from beside the bed and two rags.

"Here is some soap!" Sakura said pouring some into the bucket. Deidara then it under the tap and let it fill up. Once the bucket was full they began scrubbing the walls, then the floors. Sakura changed the sheets on the bed and threw the old ones in a basket to wash later. Deidara straightened things up while Sakura finished with everything else. He turned around to see a very sleepy looking girl.

"I think it's good enough. Why don't you go back and get cleaned up." Deidara suggested. Sakura looked down at the dress she had borrowed from Konan and sighed.

"I suppose it's time to switch these clothes out for pajamas. What time is it anyway?" Sakura asked. Without any windows to the outside her internal clock was all messed up.

"Who cares? You sleep when you want to sleep." The blond man shrugged.

"Well I wanna stop by Konan's room to get some clothes and return this." She twirled. Deidara found himself staring at her. The dress fit her curves perfectly and as she spun he caught a glimpse of her underwear. He turned away from her before his nose bled. They walked down the hallway until they came to the room of the blue haired woman. Sakura knocked on the door quietly.

"One moment!" Konan's voice called from within the room. After a long pause, the woman answered the door.

"Sakura-Chan? Deidara-San? What do you guys want?" she smoothed out her hair and held the collar of her robe together.

"Umm… well I would like to return this and umm… I could use some pajamas?" Sakura asked politely.

"And you?" Konan's gaze landed on Deidara.

"I need nothing just was helping Sakura find her way back. Yeah." The man said stepping back. The perfume was making him gag.

"I see Sakura you may come in but I will warn you Pein is also here. Just keep your eyes to the floor." Sakura flushed a pinkish color and lowered her head.

"Sorry for intruding…" she muttered as Konan led her into the room. There were paper flower petals on the floor and the room was lit by candles. Once again she found herself in the amazing closet of her dreams. Konan shut the door behind them.

"Don't worry about it. You can look up now." Konan searched through some draws muttering to herself. "Here try these on they are all I have that are clean right now." She held out a nearly see though lacy top and a pair of very short lacy shorts. They were black with white and blue lace. Sakura walked behind a screen and changed into the lingerie. When she stepped out from behind the screen she felt embarrassed.

"Wow, you look good in that color." Konan exclaimed.

"Really you think so?" Sakura blushed.

"Yeah! But I hate to send you away so quickly but I better get back to Pein." She winked at Sakura.

"And you need to get back to Deidara." She laughed

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked confused but still had a blush plastered on her face.

"Never mind." Konan ruffled Sakura's hair and pushed her head so that it was looking at the floor. Sakura got the idea and Konan rushed her out the door. The blue haired woman pushed Sakura out eh door so fast that Sakura ran right into Deidara. She stumbled back and blushed and even deeper pink. She tried to cover herself up but had nothing with which to do so. Suddenly Deidara thrust his robe at her. He had his had clutched over his face, trying to hide his nosebleed. Sakura quickly pulled on the over sized cloak and crossed her arms.

"Pervert!" she screamed and slapped Deidara across the face.

"What I do! Yeah." Deidara yelled and chased after the pink haired girl who was walking towards the room they shared.

"Just open the door before I break your pretty face." Sakura snapped.

"Chill out yeah!" he said and opened the door. Sakura pushed her way in and sat on the bed clutching the cloak tight against her. She could smell Deidara's scent. It was actually quite pleasant and soon she felt herself getting drowsy.

"Deidara-san?"Sakura asked sleepily. "Mind if I sleep in this? Its kinda cold." Though he wouldn't admit it out loud he though she looked kinda cute in it.

"Go ahead. Yeah" He whispered and went to the bathroom to clean up. Sakura could hear the shower start up. She curled up under the comforter that was the same pattern as the cloak. She blushed to herself at the thought of Deidara in the shower. Shaking her head, she tried to clean her thoughts. Suddenly the shower stopped and Sakura pretended she was asleep. Deidara walked out of the bathroom with only a pair of black boxers on. Sakura peeked through one eye but shut it after feeling dirty on spying. The bed shifted ad Deidara crawled onto his side of the bed. Sakura thought to herself.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad…I mean Deidara is nice to me now…annoying, perverted, but still nice. Itachi is…well… he could be nice if he wanted to show it. And Konan is like the mother I never got to have…" Sakura sighed. Her mother had never really treated her like a daughter…she was the only ninja in her family and her mom was never interested in Sakura. That's why she trained so hard to hopefully…one day…show her mother that she was capable of becoming something great… maybe staying here would be better…who would miss her…except Naruto… Naruto?

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelped and sat up in bed.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

Sakura leaped out of the bed and began cursing and holding her head. Deidara got up and went over to her.

"What the hell! Yeah." he exclaimed. "What is wrong?" he placed a hand on her shoulder only to have Sakura slap it away.

"Don't touch me!" She continued curse and repeating names of people Deidara didn't know. "Naruto! Kakashi! Ino! Lee! They're probably worried sick! What if they come here! Oh god no! They'll be kill or captured themselves! Oh GOD DAMN IT! If Naruto comes here, he's screwed! Shit…Shit. SHIT!" Sakura when on. Deidara watched completely lost in what she was talking about.

"Whoa! Calm down! Yeah." He went over the pacing girl, wrapped his arms around her, and held tight.

"Let me go! You have to! I have to leave!" The pink haired girl squirmed.

"Not until you calm down! Yeah." Deidara dragged Sakura over to his shelf and managed to get a wad of clay off it. He then grabbed both of Sakura's wrists and bound them tightly with clay.

"There now once you calm down this will come off." He chuckled at the thrashing girl. Sakura eventually tired herself out and sunk to her knees. Deidara saw tears in her eyes and thought up a plan.

"Are you going to cry AGAIN? Yeah." He teased.

"NO! You're just so stupid it hurts my eyes." She glared. Deidara was not amused.

"Oh yeah! Well at least in not ugly! Yeah." He cried

"At least I look like my gender!" she yelled back

"Oh more of those jokes huh! Two can play at that game! Yeah." Deidara glowered at the pink haired girl. "You're so flat-chested I mistook you for a man! Yeah."

"Is that all you got!" Sakura taunted. "How did the blonde try to kill a bird? By throwing it off a cliff!"

"Blonde jokes huh? Well, at least blonde's a natural color! Yeah."

"Pink is my natural color! Besides, I think it looks good with my green eyes!

"Green? Looks more like someone threw up a pine tree! Yeah."

"Blondie!"

"Flat! Yeah."

"Pussy!"

"Whore! Yeah."

"Small!" Sakura snickered

"What! You BITCH! Why I outta blow you to pieces! Yeah!" Deidara pushed the hair out of Sakura's face and glared into her eyes. Suddenly he burst out laughing. "FORHEAD!" he continued to laugh. Sakura blushed a bright red and immediately looked away. She thought of Ino and how when they were young. How she had beaten up the bullied that gave her that same nickname and how they had become best friends. By now, Deidara was on the floor laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Sakura yelled.

"Are you kidding me? Yeah" he laughed, "you could put a billboard up there! Yeah."

"Shut up! I know I'm ugly…" Sakura looked down at the floor. Deidara stopped laughing, his face switch to apologetic.

"I'm sorry… yeah." he said sitting up. "Nobody is perfect. Yeah" he tried to cheer her up.

"Well I'm definitely not perfect… I'm not pretty…heck I'm not even a good ninja. For as long as I can remember, I was always in the background. Always the one being protected. I always considered myself to be a true ninja... but those were just empty words." Sakura began to talk more to herself that to the man sitting in front of her. "I'm the one who made Naruto suffer the most... I've just been getting it wrong... just been screwing things up... I don't want to get it wrong anymore... don't want to screw it up anymore. I'm supposed to be a ninja, but all I've ever done is lean on people and cry... I was supposed to change that... But I can't do anything right. I'm just annoying and weak." Deidara sat in shock. Why was she so sad all of a sudden? When he laughed at her forehead, he did not expect THIS reaction.

"Hey! Stop it with the depression already! Yeah. It's really a turn off." Deidara said comforting her. "I bet I have something even scarier that the size of your fore head. Yeah!" he smiled, she glared. He led up his hands. Sakura looked at them confused. She never really noticed that they were always wrapped with bandages.

"What so interesting about your injured hands?" she questioned.

"Injured? No, they are fine it's what is under the bandage that is so scary. Yeah" he chuckled

"Doubt it. I'm not scared that easily!" Sakura said not amused with this.

"Wanna bet? Yeah." Deidara teased

"Fine. Rules?"

"You can't flinch, scream, cry, run away, or in any way freak out. You just have to sit there. Yeah." he smiled to himself.

"Deal!"

"If you lose you have to kiss me! Yeah."

"What! NO way!" Sakura stuck out her tongue

"So you think you'll lose huh? Yeah." Deidara chuckled.

"Fine. But if I win I get to dress you up like a girl, hair makeup the works." Sakura giggled at the tough of it.

"No way! Yeah."

"Yeah? Then it's settled!" Sakura smiled and Deidara sighed. He knew he would win anyway.

"Are you ready then? Yeah?"

"Whatever!" Sakura stared intently at the man as he unwrapped the bandages around his hands. She screamed when he shoved the two extra mouths into her face. Deidara simply laughed, he'd won.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE! HOW! WHAT! OMG!" Sakura was wide eyes and her mouth gaping.

"I won so pay up! Yeah" Deidara put his left hand in her face resulting in another scream.

"EW EW EW! NO WAY AM I KISSING THAT!" she cried. Deidara put the bandaged back on and got real close to her face.

"Then maybe you will kiss these lips. Yeah" he said seductively. Sakura blushed. Their eyes met and locked. Sakura wanted to be able to turn away and refused but for some reason she couldn't.

"Deidara-san…?" she murmured. She closed her eyes, feeling his hot breath nearing her parted lips. His smell was intoxicating. She felt goose bumps appear on her arms and neck. Was she really going to let this S-Class criminal kiss her. Why was she letting him? Why wouldn't she just turn away now and stop this? Did she really feel something for him? His lips were so close to hers. She felt as if she was about to explode with the anticipation. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, there was a knock on the door. Deidara sighed in frustration and got up to answer the door. In the midst of it all Sakura hadn't noticed her wrist were free. She stood up and followed Deidara. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she felt somewhat…disappointed.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

Sakura followed the man to the door and watched him open it a crack. At first Deidara's face was frustrated but suddenly switched to delight once he realized who was at the door.

"Sasori-dana! Yeah" Deidara opened the door completely, smiling from ear to ear. The man that walked in had bright red hair, wide brown eyes, and a young looking face.

"Is this the Akatsuki's new medic?" Sasori asked going up to Sakura.

"Yeah…she is. Her name is Haruno, Sakura yeah." Deidara said

"I see…hmm…you shouldn't get yourself involved with these captives…they never last." Sasori said in a monotone.

"W-what? I was not! She is just staying here because of Pein's orders. Yeah. Besides, she is nothing more than a nuisance! If I could get rid of her, I would! Yeah" Deidara waves his hand submissively.

"From the blush on her face she is either angry with you or something just happened between you, doesn't matter. Anyway, I came here to get you. Leader-san needs to see us." Sasori turned and went back to the door. Deidara and Sakura followed.

"Just Deidara." Sasori left with that. He was impatient.

"Just stay here I'll be back. Yeah" Deidara ordered.

"Bitch…" Sakura swore under her breath.

"What was that? Yeah" Deidara whirled around and glared at Sakura.

"Way to go with the insulting me in front of your buddy! You're a real jerk you know!" Sakura slammed the door in Deidara's face.

"Hey don't lock me out of my own room yean!" Deidara banged on the door

"Hurry up Deidara."Sasori called from down the hall. Deidara sighed and ran after the red head. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and grumbled to herself. She reached up to touch the collar still attached to her neck. God she felt used. She knew that Deidara wasn't after her. He probably just was messing with her. Now she sat her all alone once again. She should really stop liking anyone. All that ever happens is that her heart gets broken. She flopped back on the bed.

"DEIDARA-SAN!" Tobi burst through the door. When he saw Sakura, he immediately cried "SAKURA-CHAN!" and threw his arms around her.

"Tobi…you really confuse me." Sakura said calmly as she pried the boy off her again.

"Why?" he said like a child would say it (whhhhyyyyy?)

"I mean look at you! You are so odd. You act like a child yet somehow you're marked as an s-Class criminal!"

"So?" Tobi said and sat next to her.

"Never mind" Sakura laid back down and closed her eyes. This boy was giving her a head ach.

"Sooooooo? Wanna play cards or something? Here I have a deck with me! Let's play kings corners! Or, oooohhh maybe poker!" Tobi was screaming.

"TOBI! JUST SHUT UP!" Sakura snapped. She was pissed at Deidara and her head hurt. The boy hung his head, stood up and went to the door.

"Tobi…I'm sorry I didn't mean t-"Sakura tried to apologize but he had already left. She sighed and got up. She better go make things right. She pulled on one of Deidara's t-shirts. It was long enough that she could make I a dress. She borrowed a belt from Deidara's closet and wrapped it around her waist to make the outfit complete. She stepped out the door and began her search down the long hallway. One hallway led to another and soon the girl was lost in this maze. She continues walking until she saw a light. She followed it until she came into what looked like the Akatsuki's kitchen. Dirty dishes filled the sink and the counters were filthy.

She was relieved to see a familiar face. Itachi was cutting up an apple and failing at it. He was trying to cut the slices and they ended up all sloppy and either to thin or to thick and were falling apart.

"Need some help?" Sakura asked. Itachi looked up and the knife he was using slipped and he cut his thumb. He winched briefly and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you!" Sakura went over to the man and reached for his hand. He gave it to her and she healed it quickly. "Thanks you." He said in his usual monotone.

"You want me to cut the other half of the apple for you, because obviously your to blind to see where your cutting ha-ha!" Sakura giggled but the man just stayed quite. Sakura picked up the apple and continued cutting it. She suddenly realized she hadn't eaten anything other than protein bars and water that she had packed in her bags. She longed for something fresh but was afraid to ask. Itachi could hear the girl's stomach growling and he opened the cabinet and pulled out another apple. He set it on the counter next to her.

"Here eat this." He offered.

"T-Thanks!" Sakura was taken aback by the man's offer. He was sort of a gentleman when he wanted to be. She watched him go sit down at the dining table that was off in the corner. She slowly followed and sat down next to him.

"Thanks for the apple" she said awkwardly. Small talk was never her cup of tea.

"Your welcome." Itachi was very soft spoken. They sat there for a few minutes eating silently. Itachi stood up and went to go put his dish in the sink. Unfortunately he missed the sink completely and the dish crashed to the floor. It's made a loud shattering noise and pieces of porcelain flew across the floor. Sakura stood up suddenly.

"ARE YOU BLIND! How could you miss the sink?" Sakura shouted in shock.

"That's not your business" Itachi mumbled.

"Excuse me? You just decided you wanted to make the plates of and add to the mess? Next time pay attention to where you drop things!" The girl bend down to pick up the larger pieces of the broken plate. Itachi just stood there staring at the floor.

"Oh my god…you really are blind…aren't you?" Sakura slowly gazed up at the Uchiha.

"Going blind." He said sharply and turned to leave.

"I'm so sorry…" Sakura apologized quietly, and continued to pick up after the man. Itachi stood in the doorway momentarily but left soon after.

"Hey wait! At least clean up after yourself!" she sighed and swept the floor quickly then followed after Itachi.

"Wait!" she called after him "at least show me back to Deidara's room!" Itachi waited for her to catch up then continued to walk, Sakura following.

"Sorry for asking this but, how do you get around here? I mean its dark as it is and if you're going blind how do you not run into walls?" Sakura felt embarrassed for asking.

"I memorized this place." He said. He wasn't one for long answers.

"What about when you're in battle? Sorry for asking." Sakura looked up at Itachi.

"I see a foggy out line of people. Like I see their chakra." He muttered.

"Must be hard…I mean not being able to see clearly. You had to be able to see at one point though because you memorized this place." Sakura commented

"I was born blind. All Uchihas are. Our eyesight gets better over time but once we reach adulthood it begins to deteriorate. Some faster than others, like those with the mangekyou. Uchihas are born blind and ultimately die blind." He turned to a door.

"I'm so sorry Itachi…that's horrible…I wish I could help…" she thought of Sasuke and how he would never be able to see her again. They're greatest weapon would be there down fall. Her heart ached for these men. She looked up and realized the room he had opened wasn't Deidara's but his own.

Itachi walked into the room and motioned for her to sit on his bed. He then proceeded to sit on a chair nearby. They sat in silence for a moment until she remembered their pervious conversation.

"I can possibly heal your eyesight. But I wouldn't know until I take a look for myself. Would you mind if I looked around and see if there is anything I can do to help?" Sakura questioned.

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that could be done is if I were to replace my eyes with Sasuke's." He stated calmly.

"How will that help?" She asked.

"It won't stop me from becoming blind but just prolong the time it'll take for it to happen." He said.

"You'll never know till you try now will you?" she asked.

"If you really think so." He said.

"Okay. Now come over here and lay down. You have to promise to not use sharingan one me again, one nightmare is enough for me." She said.

Hesitantly he did what he was told. He didn't like listening to her but he did agree to let her see if she could do anything.

Once he was laying down, Sakura perched herself next to him. She then laid her hand over his eyes and brought healing chakra to her finger tips. Itachi could feel the warmth spread through his head as she checked his eyes. Her brow was furrowed as she bit her lip in concentration.

Once she was done, she removed her hands slowly and rested them in her lap. She then proceeded to tell him her conclusion.

"There actually is something I can do. It'll require many strenuous hours, but it'll work. What has happened is that when you activate sharingan or mangekyou is when you bring the chakra to your eyes it slowly wears down the cataracts in them. After many years of this it begins to damage the eye itself. After enough damage done you'll become completely blind. It can be reversed if the cataracts and eyes themselves are healed. It'll work if you and I commit to this. This isn't something we can begin and stop. If we stop half way it'll go back as fast as it had in the first place. But if we get this done and healed then it'll take even longer to go back to how it is now. But if we continue weekly healings after I'm done, we can maintain your eyesight. Are you up for that?"

"I'll think about it." He hesitated.

"Great! I'll start right away!" she said with a smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

CH17

He chuckled to himself at her haste. He closed his eyes slowly and Sakura placed her hand back over his them and bring the green glow to her hand. She pushed the chakra into his eyes.

He laid on his bed with her hovering over him. His eyes were tingling as warmth spread through his eyes and he felt himself relax. His headache slowly eased away. After all the years of his eyesight changing for the worst, his head takes the worst of it.

They sat there for almost two hours when a knock was heard on his door. Sakura stood up and went to answer the door. She opened it and found herself gazing into a sky blue eye.

"Well I found you. yeah." a frustrated looking Deidara said. "I was looking for you to let you know I'm going on a mission and that you need to find someone to watch over you. You should come with me. I'll help you find Konan. Yeah." Deidara said with intent for Itachi to hear.

"No. I'm going to stay here. We're busy at the moment. I'll see you when you get back, okay?" she said politely. She could tell Deidara didn't like the fact that she was with Itachi but she didn't care. If anything, she enjoyed seeing him pissed. He deserved it after being a jerk to her and all. Deidara pulled her out in the hallway with a swift movement.

"I thought you hated him yeah." he hissed.

"I had a change of heart. Now if you don't mind." Sakura pulled away from the man but he pulled her back and cornered her against the wall.

"I really think you should reconsider. You'd be better off with Konan! Yeah." he urged her.

"Why so jealous huh? I thought I was nothing more than a nuisance?" she referred to what he said earlier.

"You know what? Fine! You stay here and find your own way around! Didn't wanna kiss you anyway! Yeah." Deidara then stalked off in anger. Sakura watched him as he sulked down the hallway and out of sight. Sakura closed the door, walked over to the bed, and sat back down. She started back where she had stopped on the Uchiha's eyes. They then continued for another two hours until Sakura had become low on chakra and began to feel increasingly tired. When Itachi stood up, Unknowingly Sakura took his spot and drifted off to a light sleep. The man sat down in the chair in had previously been sitting in before Sakura had evaluated his eyes. He knew that the past hours must have been exhausting for her and he had assumed that she would be hungry. She had been working until dinnertime after all.

He then stepped out of the dim room into the brightly lit hallway. When he closed the door he realized that he was starting to regain his eyesight. He was able to make out the outline of the wall and everything. Before he couldn't even see the outline of a doorknob and now he could.

He walked down the hallway, turned a few corners, and found himself in the kitchen. He started pondering on what he should make her. He wanted to repay her somehow for helping him and he knew she hadn't been eating much by how thin she was becoming. After a few minutes, Kisame walked in and started his usual absentminded small talk to which Itachi halfhearted listened to. They sat at the kitchen table while small talked floated through the air. Itachi didn't know what to make her. It took him awhile to decide. He got up to get the ingredients but stopped when Sakura walked in half asleep. She groggily sat at the table.

"Hey! Pinky! Just wake up from a nap?" Kisame's voice rang through the room.

"Yea. Sort of. Where did you go, Itachi?" She asked shifting her attention to the black haired man in the room watching their exchange.

"Here to make dinner." He said. His face once again emotionless. Sakura walked over to him and motioned for him to sit down.

"Just because I've healed your eyesight a little bit does not mean you are safe to make dinner. I'll make dinner instead. I might of just woken up after a little nap but I'm better off cooking that you are." She snickered

Itachi stood there for a moment before turning around and sitting across the table from Kisame. Both of the men at the table watched her cook diligently. She finished after about an hour. When she was done, she carried the plates of food over. She put a plate and bowl in front of both the men occupying the table. In the bowl was miso soup. The plate consisted of onigiri and pork buns.

Sakura sat down next to Itachi with her own plate. They ate in silence. Once they finished, Sakura stood up and brought three more plates over.

"I made dessert, boys!" She chirped. She then put a plate in front of them. The small plates had dango on them. Itachi could feel his mouth watering. Once Sakura sat down with her's he hesitantly picked one up not wanting to seem too eager. They then proceed to eat in silence once more.

She walked over to the sink with the dirty dished and started to clean. Kisame left the room after he told her it was good. Soon after Itachi got up as well and walked out of the room.

"Thank you." He said as he walked out the door.

Sakura finished up then walked down the hallway and into her and Deidara's room. She was very tired. She put her pajamas on and laid down on their bed. She curled up under the blankets with her head on his pillow. She didn't care which pillow she was using since he wasn't there. She fell asleep intoxicated in his scent.


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

She could see all the blood; even smell its thick metallic stench. Sauske was crying and she kept trying to get closer to him but he kept moving further from her grasp. She could feel her small body wracking with sobs. She kept screaming his name but he couldn't hear her. Her words echoed just in her own head. She longed to touch the boy, hug him. Do SOMETHING! She was useless…always…

Suddenly she shot up in her bed. Her eyes opened to the dim room and she sighed a relief, It was only a dream. However, she knew that it had, at one point, happened. There was nothing she could have done. Nothing anyone but Itachi himself could have done. Even then, it had to happen or even more bloodshed would have occurred. She couldn't help it, the dark room filled with her harsh sobs. Tears streamed down her face and she curled into herself. After she had silenced her sobs, she stood up and walked out of the room. She walked down the hallway in a daze. She didn't even pay attention when she opened a door.

She closed the door behind herself and found herself in Itachi's room. She saw Itachi sitting up from his bed and give her a questioning look.

"Hello, Sakura. What's wrong? You seem upset." Itachi asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm here. I was just walking and I ended up in your room. I'm sorry I had a nightmare…maybe you can help me." She apologized.

"What was the nightmare?" He questioned.

She hesitantly walked over to his bed and stood until he moved over and she sat down next to him. She told him about the parts of her nightmare that she remembered. How she saw Sasuke crying and how he was always just out of her reach. While she was telling him, she started crying again. Before she knew it, she was sobbing again, but not as hard as before.

He listened intently as she cried to him, nodding every once in awhile. They maintained eye contact as if he was trying to awkwardly comfort her in his own way. Once she started crying he felt an odd urge, like he should hold her and makes her feel better. He didn't dare touch her. She then began to get tired and slowly cried herself into exhaustion. She drifted off to sleep and he watched her amazed that she could fall asleep yet again on his bed.

The bed was big enough for them so he decided it wouldn't matter if he slept on the other side of the bed. He laid down in silence. He could feel her slowly drifty towards him. He became stiffer and stiffer the closer she got. Then he was stiff as a board when she put her arms around him and pulled him toward her. He was too confused to push her away and he didn't want to wake her up. After awhile he relaxed and drifted off into a light sleep.

Sakura felt like she was under a nice heated blanket. It was nice and firm and smelt so good. She didn't know why it was firm but she didn't really care, she was still so sleepy. She then realized that the "blanket" was breathing and had a heartbeat. She opened her eyes to see bare tan skin. Her eyes roamed upwards and she saw a chest and then a face. She looked intently at the face until she woke up enough to recognize. Once she was awake, she found herself staring into a pair of dark eyes. Itachi watched her as she stared intently him. She didn't realize but she was leaning upwards to get a closer look at his eyes. His eyes were a very dark almost black blue. His eyes also had specks of gray in his eyes. His eyes were pretty. She has never seen such dark blue eyes.

She then jolted backwards when she realized how close to him she had gotten. She blushed and let go of him. What had she been dreaming of to hug the Uchiha in her sleep? Naughty Sakura…

"I can heal your eyes a little more after breakfast." She said trying to ease the awkwardness.

Itachi got up and left, she followed him out of the room. They walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Once they finished eating, Sakura followed him back to his room to continue the healing like she told him she would.

He opened the door and walked in and straight to his bed. He laid down on his bed and gave her room to sit beside him. She started healing his eyes and it stayed that way for a little over three hours. She excused herself after a while to take a nap in her and Deidara's room.

As she lay in bed, waiting for sleep to overcome her she wondered when Deidara would be back. She didn't quite care but she was curious on when she'd have to share the bed again. Soon she drifted off to sleep to recharge her chakra.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day, once Sakura was done with her healing, she had gone to her room to take a nap. She always felt tired after her sessions with Itachi, after all she was using up most of her energy on healing the many years of damage to his eyes. After she left Itachi laid in bed deep in thought. He thought about all the benefits if her healings actually paid off. If he could actually see properly, life would be so much easier. He wondered what life would be like if he could see clearly. After almost two hours of just laying there, he decided to get some lunch/dinner. As he walked down the hallways, he noticed he could start to pick out lighter and darker colors.

After her cat nap, Sakura decided to go looking for Konan. As she wandered down the hallway her stomach growled angrily demanding for food. She changed her direction towards the kitchen and when she walked in she realized Itachi was sitting at the kitchen table eating some dango. She grabbed an apple and sat down next to him. They sat in silence eating their food once again; he didn't talk much now did he? Sakura decided she would have to start a conversation off.

"How are your eyes?" she asked concerned on if the healings were showing any improvement. She hoped he could see a difference because then she knew she was doing the right things.

"They are better." He answered as little as he could. Sakura felt happy that she could help and that she wasn't useless.

"Itachi, can you do tell me some happy stories from your time at the Uchiha clan?" Sakura asked with hope.

"Hn." Itachi replied which frustrated Sakura.

Itachi stood up and discarded his plate into the sink. He glanced at her and gestured for her to follow him. He walked through many hallways until they stood in front of his room. He opened the door and walked inside; he held the door open for her. Sakura sat down on his bed and waited for him to speak. He sat down on the chair and started to talk.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked still trying to talk as little as humanly possible.

"Tell me about your family. I mean if it's ok…" she looked away awkwardly. She was really starting to annoy herself.

"I never liked my dad, but my mom was always there for Me." the man started. He looked as if he was debating to continue talking but ultimately decided to satisfy the girl with a full story. Though he hated talking about himself, he thought it was the least he could do for her.

"She was the mother everyone wanted; caring, loving, beautiful, always there for you, and kind. My father was harsh, mean, and he never took no for an answer. Sauske was the happiness in the household. Sasuke didn't know who our father actually was. He knew didn't know our father for the cold heartless person I knew him as. He always loved for me to help him train because he wanted to be as strong as I was. I never really had time to help him but he always continued to ask no matter how hopeless it was. There was one time when I actually did have time. I had just gotten off a mission but it was an easy one and there was no difficulty at all. I had walked into the compound, as I got closer to the house he ran up to meet me. He was about four years old at the time. He had gestured for me to pick him up so I leaned down, gathered him into my arms, and put him on my hip. We walked towards the house and by the time we got home, he had gotten a hold of my hair and was playing with it. I sat him on the counter and I started to make him something for lunch. He ate in silence then ran off thorough the doorway. He left a mess in his tracks of spare pieces of rice. I cleaned up and started to walk through the house to my room to clean myself up. Once I was in fresh clothing, I went to find my mom. I found her in the living room with a book in her lap sipping some tea. She stood up, placed the tea and book on the coffee table, and approached me. When she reached me, she pulled me into her arms and hugged me. She then kissed my cheek and pulled away. She smiled up at me as she told me about how Sasuke missed me while I was away. She also said that I should go play with him in his room. I walked off to Sauske's room. I found him sitting on his floor playing with a bunch of robot figurines. When I asked him what they were, he told me they were Transformers. I sat across from him on the floor. He handed me the yellow one and begged me with his eyes to play with him. I gave in and played with him for about a half hour, full of giggles. By the time, we were done playing with the transformers he was starting to fall asleep. He yawned and his eyes were sleepy. I picked him up and walked him over to his bed. He started to fall asleep but when I turned to walk away, he grabbed a small fistful of his shirt. He tried to pull me back towards him. I removed his small hand and sat down next to him. He curled into my leg and held onto my pants. After about an hour I could lightly tug his hand off my pants." He then finished.

Sakura sat there imagining Sauske as the cute little boy he was. She teared up knowing that Sasuke happiness was killed when his mom's heart stopped beating. She could never imagine him the terror and heartbreak he had to go through to lose the smile on his face and the glow to his eyes. She glanced up at Itachi to see him watching her.

"He was a very cheerful little boy. He brightened the darkest days. It disappointed me that I had to kill hid happiness. But it was for the best to keep the village alive and happy." He said sadly.

"Yea. I understand why it would be hard." She said.

"Hn." He replied.

"Thank you for the story. I really appreciate it because it was nice hearing a good time." She said before standing up and walking towards the door. When she reached the door she turned around and smiled at Itachi and for a slight moment he smiled back. She blinked and it was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

As the days passed in Deidara's absents Sakura made her daily routine of healing a bit more of Itachi's eyes. Every now and again, she would get a story out of him and sometimes see that rare glimpse of a smile on his face. She didn't care how it drained her chakra, or how she'd fall asleep unexpectedly, she was happy to know that she was being useful.

Whenever dinnertime rolled around she got into the habit of cooking for both Itachi and herself. Eventually other members started coming to eat Sakura's "amazing" cooking. Even Pein came once or twice. Sakura started to feel more like the Akastuki's cook than their medic.

She enjoyed having the room to herself but often felt lonely. In that case, she would either go find Konan to gossip or Itachi.

Itachi's eyes had gotten allot better. He could now see the outline of people's faces and some of their features. Secretly he was grateful to Sakura for restoring what years of using the mangkeyou had done to his vision. He might be the first Uchiha to be cured of the curse of blindness. It also was a blessing though because of his blindness his hearing was much better than most. He would never admit it but he couldn't wait to be able to see again. A few days later Sakura came in and told I'm that this should be the last healing session. She smiled sweetly and told him that after this he should be able to see the world in bright colors and see just as well as herself.

Itachi went to go lie down on his bed but instead Sakura grabbed his sleeve. She motioned to the door and Itachi followed.

"For the last healing session I want to take you outside! I already asked Konan to allow me to leave the hideout for this." Sakura had told Konan everything she and Itachi had been doing and Konan told her that she was allowed to go outside but if she tried to run away, the collar around her neck would give her a fatal shock. Sakura nodded in agreement. She didn't plan to run away. She knew she should. Nevertheless, she couldn't leave Itachi. She had grown fond of him and enjoyed being around him.

Sakura led Itachi to the only exit and Konan was waiting for them. She did a few hand signs and the door opened just a crack. Sakura slinked out followed by Itachi. The bright light hurt his eyes at first. He could make out trees, water, and bushes and even see the flowers. Sakura pulled him over to a rock where they both sat down. She out her glowing green hands over his eyes and began. Hour passed and Sakura began to get low on chakra. She pushed herself to the limit and finally, after five straight hours, she finished. She stood, excitement pumping through her. Itachi kept his eyes closed and stood as well.

"Open your eyes!" Sakura urged. Itachi slowly opened his eyes to sunlight. Everything was clear. The water sparkled and the flowers swayed in the wind. He saw birds dancing in the sky and best of all he saw the face of his medic. He saw her long pink hair (it had grown while she was there) and her pale skin was flushed a bright pink to match her hair. Her petite frame had just the right amount of curves. Her long eyelashes framed her emerald eyes. She was beautiful.

"Sakura…" Itachi muttered. "Thank you." suddenly she heard Sasuke's voice. Flashbacks of the day Sasuke left Konoha filled her head and tears filled her eyes. Just then, she felt warm soft lips press against hers. Her world stopped. Sasuke was kissing her! No wait! Her mind cleared and she remembered who she was with. Itachi! His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her deeper into the kiss. She relaxed in his arms and returned the kiss. Tears fell from her eyes and she held onto him. Suddenly Itachi pulled away, letting go of Sakura. He shifted his gaze elsewhere. Sakura snapped out of her daze and followed where Itachi was staring. Her heart stopped. Her eyes met with those sky blue eyes. There stood Deidara. He was tense and gritted his teeth. He hopped off oh his clay bird and onto the ground.

"So what now you're in love with this bastard? Yeah!" he yelled. Itachi tensed up as well and took a step in front of her.

"Deidara, it's not like that!" Sakura blurted out. It was all she could think of.

"Oh really? So you just happened to kiss him huh? Yeah." he glowered at the Uchiha.

"Deidara we must return to leader-sama." Sasori said impatiently. Deidara turned and stalked off towards the opening to the hideout. Sakura raced after him.

"Deidara wait!" she cried. He spun around.

"No! You know what! If you love him so much why don't you just sleep with him! Oh wait you probably already have! Yeah" he seethed. Just before he stepped inside the door, he added. "I like you Sakura, but I guess it was never meant to be. Yeah." he left with that. Sakura just stood there staring at the door. Itachi went to her side and caught her as her exhaustion finally took over her.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

That night at dinner ball chairs were filled except one. Deidara didn't show up. he had locked himself in his room and only she, Sasori, and Itachi knew why.

Deidara's POV

Why? Why would she choose that bastard? God! Why did I have to go on the fucking mission! What does he have that I don't? Huh? He is old! I'm nineteen! She is, what, like sixteen? That's only three years difference! He is 21, right? That's five years difference! He is old! He isn't even talented! Damnit! Why did I have to fall in love with her. Why doesn't she love me back! Shit Shit SHIT!

Normal POV

Deidara was snapped out of his confusion with the knock at the door. Sakura stood outside. Her hands shook and she didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure what had just happened.

"What! Yeah" Deidara yelled

"Deidara…I'm sorry…can I come in?" she meekly asked.

"I'm busy!" he retorted. In his head, he cussed himself and Itachi out and swore he hated Sakura.

"Please, Deidara…"she pleaded. She had to make things right. "I have your dinner."

"I'm not hungry! Yeah." he shouted

"Deidara! Please just hear me out!" she blinked away tears. The man sighed and finally got up and answered the door. He glared down at her as she entered. She placed a plate with curry and rice down on the bedside table.

"What do you want?" Deidara said impatiently. He sat on the edge of the bed with hit arms crossed.

"I didn't mean to kiss him…" she started

"BULL SHIT! Yeah." he cried out. Sakura spun around to look him in the eye. He was pissed to no end. "YOU PRACTALLY MADE OUT!" he glared deeply at her.

"Listen! Itachi kissed me! It was a thank you!"

"For what? Yeah?"

"I healed him!"

"And so he kissed you? Yeah. Doesn't sound like Itachi!"

"I healed his eyes! He was going blind…" Sakura lowered her voice. Nobody else needed to know that about Itachi. Deidara on the other hand just got louder.

"Oh, so now Itachi is blind! Huh? Well that's awesome! Yeah"

"He WAS blind! Then I healed him." She said

"Awesome! Yeah." he threw his arms up in the air, stood up and went to face the back wall where all his clay sculptured were.

"Deidara…I didn't know you liked me…I-"she was cut off.

"Of course you didn't know! Because I don't! You're just the Akatsuki's medic! Yeah." he punched the wall. "Shit…," he cursed under his breath as blood surfaced on the gash he had just created. Sakura raced over to him, hands already glowing green, and took his hand into hers. He looked away as she healed his hand. When she finished he ripped his fist away from her and

"You could at least thank me.," she whispered. He ran his hands through his hair and turned to face her. He opened his mouth to say something but cussed when the words he wanted didn't come out. He sat down on the bed and put his face in his palms, cursing under his breath. Sakura sat next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. His head shot up and he pushed Sakura down on the bed. She gasped.

"Do you love him? Yeah." he asked frantically.

"W-what?" Sakura was still figuring out what happened.

"Do you love Itachi! Yeah." he looked at her waiting for her response.

"I-I don't think so?" she wasn't sure of anything at this point. Especially not what happened next.

"Good enough! Yeah" suddenly, he leaned down and pressed his soft lips to hers. He tangled his fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss. Sakura was in shock. Her heart was so confused, but she kissed back. She felt guilty that she had returned the kiss of two different men but she couldn't help herself. Her mind was so crazed at this point she didn't care. She reached up, undid the man's ponytail, and let his long hair fall around them. She ran her fingers through it, feeling how soft it was. He pressed himself up against her and bit her bottom lip. She gasped and he used that to his advantage. He then slowly started kissing down her neck and didn't stop at her collarbone. Sakura pushed him off her.

"Stop!" she screamed. He got off her and stood facing her. She was breathing heavily.

"I-I don't know if we should!" She said between breaths. Her face was bright red. She got up and went to the door but was stopped by two strong arms wrapping around her.

"God Damnit Sakura! I don't know what the hell I just did and I know I shouldn't fall in love with you but FUCK IT! I love you, Sakura. What does Itachi have that I don't? Please at least tell me that! Yeah. " Deidara turn the petite girl around so she had to look at him.

"Deidara…" she whispered. "I don't know what I want…"

"Want me! Yeah." he said but immediately wanted to take it back. He hated himself for letting his sensitive side show. He let go of Sakura. She went to the door and paused. She didn't know where she was going to go. All her stuff was here but she wasn't sure if she should sleep with him. She looked back at him and sighed. She walked back to the bed and laid down on it. She felt the bed shift when Deidara lay down as well.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…yeah," he said. "I probably just made things really awkward and I know it was stupid. I mean if you really don't like me just say it. I promise I won't do anything you don't want unless you want me to then I guess-"

"You Idiot! Just shut up and go to sleep. Before you let your perverted mind get the best of you!" she smiled and giggled.

"I'm not a pervert!" he yelled but smiled when he saw Sakura drift off to sleep, smiling.

Authors Note.

Hey! We have made it up to 20 chapters and 20,000 words! Thanks so much for reading, and reviewing our Fanfiction. In honor of reaching Chapter 20, we would like to have our readers send in pictures that you, the reader, have drawn. Preferably drawn of scenes from our Fanfiction, but let your creativity get the best of you and just have fun with it. If you have a picture you want to send it, you can send it to my email, .. Once again, THANKS!


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22  
Sakura sat up and stretched. She rubbed her eyes, looked around, and realized that she was alone. Deidara must be out she thought. She ran her fingers through her hair only to realize how gross it was. She desperately needed a shower. She went into the bathroom and ran the water in the tub. She couldn't wait for the warm water to soak into her. Dipping a toe in, she got goose bumps. She got in all the way and took in a deep breath. Deidara always kept a large bottle of professional shampoo and conditioner on a shelf just outside the shower. She leaned out, grabbed the floral scented shampoo, and squeezed some into her palm. Her fingers massaged the suds into her scalp and she could feel all her worries wash away with the water, at least for the moment. She washed her face with the extra shampoo and enjoyed the smell of it. As the water cleared the soap off the pink haired girls face, she reached out the door again for the conditioner. She opened her eyes too early and soap seeped into them. She shut them quickly winching at the burning. She groped the shelf looking for the bottle but little did she know she no longer was alone. She stood up, reached down a grabbed a dry washcloth off the floor, and wiped her eyes. She screamed when she opened her eyes to see silver hair slicked back and those distinctive pinkish-purple eyes. She screamed.  
"Hey, don't stop now! I was enjoying this!" Hidan smirked and walked over to the blushing girl. Sakura tried to cover herself up and managed to get a towel around herself.  
"PERVERT! GET OUT!" she screamed and threw a punch. She nearly dropped her towel in the process. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall with enough force for Sakura to wince. She gripped the towel ends together tightly.  
"Hey you know we don't get many girls round here. I for one could use a little fun." He was drunk. He grabbed at her chest and she yelped. His hands stated wandering and Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. She could smell the thick scent of sake on his breath.  
"Stop your drunk! Leave me alone!" she squirmed out from the corner and back into the main bedroom. She grabbed a shirt and threw it over her head. She heard chuckling from behind her, but when she turned around, she saw nothing. Her heart was beating faster than ever before. She was scared. She wouldn't deny it.  
"Come on, Bitch! Do what you were made for!" his words were slurred. Sakura took offence to his sexist remake. Anger build up in her fists and she was about to throw a punch to his jaw when the collar went off. She had forgotten about it, and how much it hurt. She fell to her knees only to stand up again. She refused to let this man get her. He was drunk therefore, his reaction time was impaired.  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THAT BEHIND YOU?" Sakura yelled out pointing to the back wall. Hidan looked around wildly. Sakura swung and hit her target. Hidan flew back against the wall.  
"FUCK! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU, BITCH!" Hidan followed Sakura out of the room. The girl flew down the hallways, her breaths getting more and more labored.  
Hidan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she pulled away but couldn't break free. The man's hand traveled south and Sakura panicked. She lifted her leg and struck the man in the crotch. He bent over in pain. Sakura took that short opportunity to flee.  
Her chakra was running low, Hidan must be draining it. She felt weak but kept running as best she could. If he caught up to her, he could…she didn't want to think that. Her vision fogged up. She couldn't see! Suddenly Sakura ran into a black figure. It's sounded hollow and felt like wood, but it held onto her.  
"Help…" she managed to mutter. The figure lifted her up and slung her over a shoulder. Her chakra was dangerously low and she gave into the fatigue.


End file.
